Mischief Unlocked
by mischief-unlocked
Summary: Before the Boy Who Lived there was another story. A story of love, a story of courage, a story of hate, faith and betrayal, but first and foremost it was a story of friendship. Here, we unlock the mischief... Please read and review :)
1. Prologue: The Letter

**The Letter**

It was a clear July morning, the sun was out and the birds were chirping merrily in their nests. Lily Evans descended sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was busy preparing breakfast for the family. Lily's father was already at the breakfast table reading the morning paper and Petunia, Lily's older sister, was nibbling on a piece of toast beside him.

Both sisters had started their summer holidays and Lily was due to start secondary school that coming year. However, deep down she hoped that she wouldn't have to. The truth was, that in fact, Lily Evans was a witch. She knew this because her best friend Severus Snape, who lived down on Spinner's End, told her so. He too was a wizard and had spotted Lily while on a playing field. He had instantly recognized her magical abilities and they soon became the best of friends. Ever since the summer holidays had started, Lily had waited for her letter from Hogwarts to arrive, just as Snape had promised it would.

On that bright July morning, the doorbell rang. Mr. Evans peered over his morning paper curiously and both Petunia and Lily glanced swiftly at each other.

"Must be the milkman" said Mrs Evans brightly, removing her apron and making her way towards the front door.

Lily heard her mother open the door, ready to give the milkman his money but instead she let out a low gasp. There, in the doorway, stood a man with half moon glasses and a long white beard that reached halfway through his billowing blue robes. He was accompanied by a Ministry official who wore a plain black suit with the Ministry of Magic insignia emblazoned on his chest. Mr. Evans strode swiftly towards the door just as Mrs. Evans ushered them in. Lily rushed over to the sitting room followed closely by Petunia, the former beside herself with excitement.

The tall man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, and went on to explain to the Evans that their daughter, Lily was a witch and that she had a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first, Lily's parents were speechless but as Dumbledore started to point out all the unexplainable events that had probably been happening, they started to believe and understand. After a few more minutes of reassurance from the strangely dressed man, Mr and Mrs Evans swelled with pride for their youngest daughter. Lily, who was beside them, couldn't believe that it was actually happening. She glanced over at Petunia who was standing beside the window sulking and gave her a sympathetic smile.

A movement by the window caught Lily's eye and she noticed that Severus was hiding right under the window peering in. He gave her a swift thumbs up before, Petunia, who was furious, pulled the curtains shut and sulked out of the room. Lily made to go after her, but was too keen on listening to what the two wizards where telling her parents. _It's real, _she thought, _I'm a witch! _

"Well Ms. Evans I won't keep you waiting any longer" smiled Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes, "I believe young Mr. Snape is waiting for you outside your window"

Later on that day, in another town, Mrs Pettigrew carried a heavy breakfast tray up to her son's bedroom. It was 10 o'clock and Peter was still fast asleep. She entered his bedroom quietly and laid the breakfast tray on his bedside table, trying hard not to make a sound. She flicked her wand at the curtains which opened slowly allowing the sun's bright rays to seep in. Peter Pettigrew groaned and opened his eyes a fraction of a millimetre.

"Morning pumpkin" said his mother brightly, as she sat down on the edge of his bed and laid the breakfast tray across his lap, "I have a little surprise for you" she sang.

Peter groaned again and sat up taking the breakfast tray greedily from his mother; completely oblivious to the fact that his Hogwarts letter was propped up against his orange juice.

"Petey, pumpkin aren't you going to read your letter?" she asked sweetly

Peter, his mouth now full with a combination of toast and eggs, realised that his Hogwarts letter had arrived and ripped it open, scanning the contents. He looked up at his mother who was surveying him anxiously and swallowed his food. He smiled at her and she immediately pulled him into a rib crushing hug.

"Oh Petey this is just wonderful!" she cried feeding him more toast and fondling his hair, "I must feed you well before you go…Merlin knows if you'll be alright without mummy to take care of you"

"I'll be fine mum" he said vaguely, thinking about his knew found freedom longingly.

Over in Godric's Hollow, James Potter sat at the breakfast table with his mother and father who were discussing the current affairs at the Ministry of Magic. James was about to get up when an owl flew in and dropped a letter into his cereal bowl; his parents stopped in mid-conversation as they both had recognized the Hogwarts insignia. James tore open his letter with a big grin on his face and read it eagerly.

"YES!" he cried as he jumped up and down and hugged his parents.

"Oh darling this is wonderful!" cried his mother as she took the letter from her son and read.

James turned towards his dad who had remained seated and was now beaming at his son.

"I am so proud of you son" he said, "You will make an excellent Gryffindor"

James swelled with pride as his father pulled him into a hug.

"Now, now let's not put any pressure on him Charlus" smiled Mrs. Potter

"Come now Dorea, would you rather see him in your old house?" teased Charlus Potter.

"Despite the fact that I was in Slytherin, you still married me" teased Dorea Potter

"Well yes, you are nothing like your family" smiled Mr. Potter, referring to the Black family.

"Darling, whatever house you're in we will be proud, won't we?" she said turning to her husband and giving him a reproachful look.

"Yes we will" said Charlus, although James knew that his father would be upset were he to be placed in Slytherin, "Now run along and see if Marlene got her letter too"

James, the excitement building inside him once more, tore out of the house in search of his childhood friend Marlene McKinnon.

In the house next door to the Potters', Marlene sat on a stool by the kitchen counter, as the housekeeper Romilda prepared breakfast for her. Mrs McKinnon, who was French, came from a pureblood family who had been poor for a number of years and hence, did not believe in keeping a house elf – instead she had hired a Squib to do it. Just as Romilda handed the girl freshly baked croissants, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter onto Marlene's lap. Marlene beamed as she recognised the familiar letter which her three older brothers had received before her, and tore it open. She scanned the letter and yelled with joy as she ran across the house and into the ballroom where her mother was practicing ballet. Renee McKinnon stopped abruptly as her daughter bounded into the room yelling the great news. She caught her in her arms and twirled her around, hugging her.

"Mon petite chouchou this is wonderful news" she said in her soft, French accent, "we must write to your father immediately" she added rushing to get a quill and parchment so as to write to her husband, who was an Auror currently working abroad for the Ministry.

"I'm off to find Jamsie mum!" cried Marlene as she ran out of the room.

"Don't forget to tell your brothers!" called Renee after her.

"Who cares about them?" called Marlene as she bounded out of the house, slamming the door behind her, causing her mother to shake her head and smile.

Marlene ran out and was knocked right onto her back as she and James ran into each other. They both got up hurriedly and started yelling the news at each other, all the while jumping up and down.

"It's going to be amazing Marbles!" he cried

"You have to stop calling me that once we get to Hogwarts" she laughed

"Never!" he teased

"Ooo look it's ickle first years" teased Marlene's second eldest brother Benoit (known as Ben), causing both James and Marlene to turn around.

"Ben stop teasing" called Marlene's eldest brother Matisse (known as Matt).

"Since when have you become so moral?" cried Ben

"Since he became mummy's ickle Head Boy" teased Jacques (known as Jack), Marlene's third eldest brother as he joined them.

"You became Head Boy?" asked James in awe, causing Marlene to roll her eyes.

"Yes I-" started Matt

"Yeah whatever" said Jack cutting through, "care to allow us to flatten you in a game of Quidditch little ones?"

"Or are you too scared?" teased Ben

"You're the ones that should be scared" said Marlene defiantly, her jaw set.

"Bring it on little sis" laughed Ben, as the five of them made their way through the McKinnon household and out on the back lawn.

Across the lake, Remus Lupin sat perched in his bed reading _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. Remus loved reading; especially these muggle classics his mother left lying around. Jazz music was playing in the background, it was coming from the kitchen where Mr and Mrs Lupin were having their breakfast. It was usually very quiet in the Lupin household and Remus liked it that way. His life had been turned upside down ever since he had been bitten by a werewolf; his parents were constantly anxious and discussed the situation in whispers causing Remus to feel even more upset about it. Therefore, he generally confined himself to his room and to his books; where he let his mind escape into a whole new world.

That morning, a tawny brown owl swooped through his open bedroom window and dropped a letter onto his lap. He put aside his book and surveyed the letter with curiosity. He immediately noticed the Hogwarts insignia on it. His heart started racing as he tore the letter open and read his letter. With the excitement building in his chest, he leapt off his bed and bounded into the kitchen jumping up and down in front of his bewildered parents who took the letter from their son's hands and read.

"Oh Remus darling…" sighed his mother

"Son, you know that it is impossible for you to attend" explained his father slowly, all the while hating the way his son's happiness vanished in an instance.

"But I got the letter" said Remus hopefully

"Yes but…" they started, but stopped suddenly as a second owl swooped in and dropped a letter addressed to Mr and Mrs Lupin, it too had the Hogwarts emblem on it.

"It's from Dumbledore he…" started Mr. Lupin

"Yes, I would very much like to discuss your son's future" said Albus Dumbledore whose head had appeared in the kitchen's fireplace.

"Professor Dumbledore!" fumbled Mrs Lupin, "please join us"

Albus Dumbledore smiled and climbed out of the fire, dusting his robes off. He sat down with the Lupins and explained the arrangements he had made in order to allow Remus to attend Hogwarts like every other witch and wizard of his age. He assured Remus' parents that their son would be safe as long as he kept to these arrangements and keep his condition to himself as much as possible, so as not to cause panic among other parents. Before leaving, Dumbledore turned to Remus and smiled warmly.

"No student should be deprived of an opportunity to learn" he said, and with a swish of his robes he was gone.

Yet none of these children were as excited as Sirius Black. Over at number 12 Grimmauld Place, he was on the third floor in his mother's bedroom quietly letting a Niffler loose in her closet, while Regulus watched the stairs; ready to warn his brother if his mother were to approach. Both their parents were in the formal dining room having a late breakfast. Suddenly Sirius' heart skipped a beat as he heard his mother's voice ringing up the stairs. He hurried out of her room just as Kreacher, the family's house elf, appeared with a _crack_ on the landing.

"Kreacher has been asked to summon you down Master Sirius" the elf said, before realizing that Sirius had just been leaving his mistress' room, "Ooo but Master Sirius is in trouble now…he will get the Crucio yes he will" the elf cackled.

"Kreacher no, please" pleaded Regulus who was genuinely scared

"Kreacher I order you to keep your mouth shut about what you have just seen, you are in no way allowed to warn my mother about this" ordered Sirius with contempt, as his brother stared at him in awe.

"Yes Master Sirius" said the elf grudgingly, as he disappeared to the kitchen.

The two boys made their way down towards the formal dining room on the ground floor where their father had just vanished through the fire.

"Well now that you have decided to grace us with your presence, here" said Mrs Black from the table, handing Sirius a letter with the Hogwarts insignia emblazoned on it.

Sirius tore the letter open, his heart about to burst with excitement. _Finally _he thought. He read through it quickly and smiled widely; he was finally going to Hogwarts, he was escaping this horror house. The boy looked up at his mother, who had continued to eat her breakfast clearly indifferent, and then at Regulus who suddenly had a downcast expression on his face.

"Your aunt and cousins should be arriving shortly" announced Mrs Black, "Sirius I will say this once, don't you dare play any tricks on Bellatrix-"

"She asks for it" said Sirius cutting through

"She does not! Don't you dare use that tone with me young man! You have been warned, don't make me use my wand on you" she threatened, "We will be going to Diagon Alley to buy your school thing. We might as well buy your uniform in Slytherin colours" she went on, causing Sirius' heart to drop. The doorbell rang and she left the room hurriedly.

"Maybe I won't be in Slytherin" he mumbled scowling

"Sirius don't get into trouble" pleaded Regulus

"Don't worry about me Reg" said Sirius

"I'm going to miss you around here" said Regulus simply

"Don't let her get to you" said Sirius, just as his aunt Druella and cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda walked in.

Both Sirius' mother, Walburga, and his aunt, Druella, were reminiscing about their own time at Hogwarts in Slytherin house, while Bellatrix narrated the time her first letter from Hogwarts had arrived late and the panic that had arisen. Andromeda gave Sirius a swift sympathetic look as she walked over to him.

Sirius observed his family with contempt; the way they spoke about Slytherin and all the connections he was expected to make made him weak at the knees. The truth was that he didn't want to be in Slytherin even though his whole family had been. He didn't agree with their ideologies and behavior to the extent that he would do anything to defy them; especially his mother, who had never shown an ounce of affection towards her sons. His defiance towards her had been partially to gain her attention, yet over the years a growing sensation of loneliness had built inside him. He knew he wasn't like them, he knew he was the white sheep among the Blacks.


	2. Chapter 1: The Old and the New

**The Old and the New**

_ Of Mothers and Pixie Dust_

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" screamed Dorea, storming into their kitchen with James' broomstick in hand.

"Mum I-" he started, searching for an excuse. He had hidden his broomstick in his trunk, in the hopes of smuggling it into Hogwarts.

"First years are not allowed with brooms James" she said testily

"I know I-"

"Then why in heavens name was your racing broom in your trunk?" The woman cried, for once exhausted by her son's shenanigans.

"Dorea, darling, now's not the time; we're going to be late" said Mr. Potter slowly.

Mrs. Potter gave her husband a deathly glare before storming out onto the back lawn and towards the broom shed. She rarely ever got sharp with her son, who she adored, but this case was an exception. She lectured him all the way to the train station about the importance of following school rules, yet deep down she knew that it was all falling on deaf ears. Her son had an adventurous streak that tended to get him in tight spots on a few occasions. The Potters stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ hurriedly; Mr. Potter pushing James' trolley for him, and Mrs. Potter busy fretting over her only son.

"Mum I'm going to be fine" groaned James for what felt like the millionth time.

"But are you sure you packed everything? Do you have all your books? What about your night things? Oh I knew I should have done it myself!" she fretted

"Darling he's going to be fine" sighed Charlus Potter, giving his son a wink.

"Do you have enough gold? Charlus give him some more." she continued

"Dorea he has enough gold to buy the whole food trolley for himself" laughed Mr. Potter.

"Well I suppose he does, yes" sighed Mrs. Potter, as she smile down at her son and held his face in her hands, "Be good and don't get into too much trouble" she said as she kissed his forehead.

"That can be seen to" said Mr. Potter in an undertone, beckoning his son to one side.

"What is it dad?" asked James curiously when they were well out of Mrs. Potter's earshot.

"I have something I want you to have" said Charlus, squatting down so that he was level with his son and handing him a package.

James made to open it but his father quickly stopped him.

"It's my old cloak son. Take good care of it." he said, as his son swelled with pride. "Now let's join your mother, I believe the McKinnons have arrived" he added ruffling his son's already rumpled hair.

Sure enough, the six McKinnons were making their way through the bustling crowd towards the Potters. Matt, the McKinnon's eldest son, already had his Head Boy badge pinned to his cardigan and immediately hurried away to meet his fellow Ravenclaw friends. Ben, the McKinnon's second son, had also vanished among the crowd to join his fellow 5th year Gryffindor friends; he hadn't received a Prefect badge with his letter, much to his father's dismay. The McKinnons along with their third son Jack and their youngest, Marlene, joined the Potters on one side of the platform.

The Potters and the McKinnons were very good friends, namely due to the fact that they were neighbours, but also because both Mr. Potter and Mr. McKinnon worked at the Auror Office. Mr. Potter had just been promoted as Head Auror, and was very well respected within the wizarding community. Both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. McKinnon got along very well. They did not work together, yet when the McKinnons had moved to Godric's Hollow, Mrs. McKinnon had found a great friend in Mrs. Potter. Renee's family had moved to Britain when she was just 17 years old. She was a woman of remarkable beauty and elegance. In fact she worked as, what muggles would call, a model. She had appeared on numerous wizarding magazines worldwide as well as advertised a range of wizarding products.

She had loose, curly, brown hair and dazzling, grey-blue eyes paired with pouty lips. Marlene, her youngest, resembled her the most, yet she hadn't as of yet inherited her mother's elegance, choosing instead to be a tomboy; her three elder brothers greatly contributed to this. Mrs. Potter was there for Renee when the latter needed her the most and the two instantly became very close friends. Mrs. Potter was a kind woman with warm, hazel eyes and greying, black hair. She too possessed a certain timeless beauty. Like her husband, she worked at the Ministry as the Undersecretary to the Minister himself. Both families talked amicably, until Marlene and Jack's bickering became absolutely intolerable.

"You're a third year now, aren't you dear?" asked Mrs. Potter, trying to distract Jack

"Yes" smiled Jack "_I'm_ in Ravenclaw" he added directing this at his sister

"Maybe I don't want to be in Ravenclaw" retorted Marlene

"Now, now, darlings please don't start bickering again" sighed Mrs. McKinnon

"He started it!" said Marlene

"He started it" mimicked Jack, earning himself a kick in the shin from his sister.

The siblings bickered for a few more minutes until their mother had to separate them by sending Jack to meet his friends. Both mothers walked along the platform chatting away while Marlene and James followed, speculating which house they'd be in and how they were going to be sorted in the first place. Their parents had refused to tell them how students were sorted; they wanted them to find out by themselves.

"Oh dear" muttered Mrs. Potter

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs. McKinnon, looking around

"Distant relatives, I'd rather avoid them" she said making her way further up the platform towards her husband and Mr. McKinnon, with Renee, James and Marlene in tow.

Walburga and Druella Black stepped onto the platform regally, with their children right behind them. They looked around scanning the crowd; their noses turned up.

"Filled with blood-traitors and filth" hissed Walburga

"Indeed" sneered Druella, "Oh look, there's the Averys over there" nodding curtly at a family close by.

"Well then, you all know what you have to do" snapped Walburga, "we'll be with the Averys if you need us. Sirius I forbid you to fraternise with anyone who is not pureblood. Make mummy proud. Bellatrix my darling, he is your responsibility." She continued barking orders in this manner for a while, her sister-in-law having already whisked off to socialize.

Sirius looked around at all the happy faces of the students waving goodbye to their families. He wished he had that; he wished he had a normal family which wasn't preoccupied with status and reputation. He wished he had a family which was loving and caring; one that would be proud of him no matter what. He sighed as he observed how his mother barked orders to Bellatrix, who had risen to the occasion to boss the rest of them around, though quite preoccupied that Sirius would give her trouble.

They were all dressed in their finest, their mothers having emphasised the importance of letting everyone know who they were. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were dressed in black, flowing dresses; while Sirius and Regulus donned crisp, white shirts and smart black trousers. Narcissa, he noticed, was trying to grasp the eye of a young man with shoulder-length, white blonde hair who was busy showing off his prefect badge. Andromeda, on the other hand was tapping her foot impatiently, wanting to get on the train and meet her friends. He sighed once more, _was he the only one that had these mixed feelings?_ he thought, _he wanted to go to Hogwarts but part of him was dreading it; he didn't want to be the person his parents wanted him to be. He didn't care about the friends he was expected to make, he didn't want to have anything to do with them and their manic ideologies anymore._

"Sirius!" snapped Bellatrix

"What?" he said snapping out of his thoughts

"Follow me, we have to get our stuff onto the train" she ordered, beckoning them to follow her.

She strutted through the crowd regally with her head held high; her black curly hair billowing in the wind. Sirius noted how the crowd seemed to make way for her as she passed, and how some students looked afraid of her. They reached the train and immediately a tall boy with a prefect's badge glistening on his chest appeared before them. He smiled towards Bellatrix and quickly took her hand and kissed it. Bella immediately put on a dashing smile and nodded her head towards the boy.

'Rodolphus, so glad you're here. The luggage is quite heavy."

Rodolphus immediately started picking up the luggage and placing it on the train. He turned to take Bella's hand and help her into the carriage, but she quickly shooed him in with a sign of her hands. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Bella's sickeningly sweet voice and the boy's obvious content to do her bidding. This must be the boy his mother had paired his cousin with. Before climbing onto the train Bella quickly rounded on Sirius.

"You" she said "you better listen to me carefully"

"Why should I?" sneered Sirius, causing Bellatrix to grab him by the scruff of his neck

"You will if you know what's good for you" she whispered with a glint in her eyes, her face inches from his.

"Leave him alone" whined Regulus, causing Bella to mimic him and laugh coldly

"What's going on?" asked Andromeda of her sister, placing herself between Bellatrix and Sirius.

"Nothing that concerns you Dromeda, now get out of my way, I need to talk to the little rascal" she snapped, shoving Andromeda to the side.

Sirius looked at his eldest cousin with as much loathing as he could muster – his jaw set and his eyes narrowed.

"Your mother has put me in charge of you-" she started

"I don't need taking care of" he growled

"I don't give a damn!" she said in a deadly whisper, "you will do as I say and you will make this family proud or else -"

"Or else what?" he stated defiantly, his body filling with rage, and maybe just a little fear. He knew what his cousin was capable of. At this, Bellatrix straightened up; a malicious grin playing on her full lips.

"You think you can be different, don't you?" she said, softly, "well I have news for you: you are the heir to the Black family name, you have even more pressure than I do. You will honour it-"

"Enough!" cried Andromeda, getting between her sister and cousin once more. "That's quite enough" she said, a little more timidly this time, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Dromeda…" hissed Bellatrix, losing her patience

"He knows who he is, he doesn't need reminding" said Andromeda, firmly.

Bellatrix stared at Andromeda for a few seconds. Her sister pouted and looked at her pleadingly. Dromeda placed a hand on her sister's and squeezed.

"Please, Rodolphus is waiting."

Her sister stood up straight and shook out her black locks. She took her hands off Sirius after giving him one last warning with her eyes and then climbed onto the train, leaving the trio on their own.

"You better be in Slytherin or-" started Regulus

"Reg, give a rest" sighed Sirius, "let's go find her Highness" he said as he made his way through the crowd towards his formidable mother with Regulus in tow.

On the other side of the platform, Remus Lupin stood taking in every detail. He couldn't believe that the day had finally arrived, that he had been given this opportunity; that for once in his life he could do something normal like every other person his age. His mother stood by his side fretting over him and his well-being while at Hogwarts, but Remus didn't care, he was grateful to even be here. He gave his mother one last hug and kiss and boarded the train in search of a compartment, bumping into a sallow faced boy on the way.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Lupin politely, nevertheless earning himself a scowl from the boy.

Severus Snape walked away and into a compartment which was occupied by a plump boy who was talking to his mother through the open window. The boy smiled at him; however Snape ignored him and started changing into his Hogwarts robes.

"Take care Petey pumpkin" cooed the mother

"Mum!" cried Peter, clearly embarrassed.

The train started moving slowly and all the students waved goodbye to their respective families, all except Severus Snape, whose mother had already left the platform for work. He changed hastily into his Hogwarts robes and left the compartment in search for his best friend Lily. He had observed as she and her sister, Petunia, argued on the platform but was hoping that she was more cheerful now that they were on their way to Hogwarts.

He peered into various compartments, looking for Lily. Antonin Dolohov noticed him as he stared into their compartment a second too long. He quickly closed the curtains with a flick of his wand as he turned towards Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting near him, clearly distracted by Narcissa who was sitting reading a book in front of him.

"So Malfoy, what are your plans as prefect?"

Bellatrix, who had been staring out the window, her legs draped across Rodolphus' lap quickly turned to face Lucius. Narcissa also looked up, trying not to look as interested as she was.

"Yeah Lucius, what's the big plan?"

Walden Macnair asked as he dipped his head down and sniffed up a purple powder from on his hand. He passed a hand through his hair and looked at Travers.

"Thanks by the way, this stuff is bloody brilliant"

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at Macnair and leaned into Bellatrix with sleepy eyes.

"I don't know how you do these things. Do you even know what that stuff is? I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"Of course I know what it is" she scoffed, "it's the finest type of pixie dust!"

Bellatrix laughed and awkwardly placed a hand on Rodolphus' shoulder.

"You worry too much. Pixies are renowned for their magical properties. So what if it's against the law? And are you one to talk? I heard you put a muggle under the Imperius curse this summer."

Lucius Malfoy coughed politely, making everyone look his way once again.

"So sorry Lucius, I can answer Bella some other time. Please do tell us your plans for Hogwarts domination."

Narcissa laughed at Rodolphus' comment, but quickly stopped and blushed as Lucius caught her eye. Bellatrix smiled at her sister's obvious romance and pulled the small jar of pixie dust away from Travers.

As his cousin got high, Sirius sat alone in a compartment, content in his victory over escaping them. He watched as the families waved their goodbyes, his own mother deep in conversation with Druella and Mrs. Malfoy, and sighed. _This is finally it_, he thought as the train started moving, _freedom_. The compartment door slid open and in walked a skinny boy pulling his trunk behind him. He looked around Sirius' age; with hazel eyes and jet black hair that stuck up at the back, he also wore glasses.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the seat opposite Sirius.

"Sure…" said Sirius

"I'm James by the way, James Potter" he said extending his hand

"Sirius…" he said with a pause, intentionally leaving his surname out

James stole a curious glance in Sirius' direction; he was lounging elegantly on his seat, a haughty look gracing his features. His black hair fell loosely into his eyes which were fixed on a big woman on the platform; she looked quite intimidating. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a bun and her grey eyes twinkled maliciously as she spoke to two blonde women. All of a sudden the train jerked forward causing the families to wave more frantically and the mothers to sob harder.

"Mothers…" muttered James

"Tell me about it…" smiled Sirius

"Mine caught me trying to get my broom to Hogwarts" laughed James

"Blimey! She must have been pleased" laughed Sirius

"I just can't wait to get onto the Quidditch team" said James enthusiastically

"Me neither!" smiled Sirius, "but we're not allowed on until second year, am I right?"

"Yeah" said James, "we just get flying lessons for now…"

The compartment door slid open and two bright grey-blue eyes peered through.

"Hey Marbles!" said James

"James! Stop calling me that!" laughed Marlene, her loose brown curls bouncing, "I just dropped by to tell you that I'm in the next compartment with Jack"

"Okay, I'll see you later then" said James, as the door slid shut.

"So do you have any relatives at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius curiously, his gaze shifting towards the closed compartment door.

"Not that I know of" smiled James "She's a friend" he added.

"I have three cousins here" sighed Sirius, "the eldest one's deranged, you should have seen her face when I stuck a whole packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum in her hair last week…she went ballistic"

"Merlin! You must really dislike her!" laughed James, amused

"You would if you knew her" said Sirius darkly

The compartment door slid open once again and a red-haired girl with watery green eyes slipped in quietly and sat down by the window, ignoring James and Sirius. The two boys looked quickly at each other, shrugged, and continued talking.

The train had gathered considerable speed and it was now clattering through the countryside. Snape walked through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express occasionally peering into the compartments in search of Lily. Finally, he peered into one which occupied two boys talking loudly and throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans into each other's mouths. Snape rolled his eyes and was about to continue searching when he noticed that Lily was, in fact, in that compartment sitting by the window, her face pressed against the window pane.

_Snape slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying._

"_I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice._

"_Why not?"_

"_Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore."_

"_So what?"_

_She threw him a look of deep dislike._

"_So she's my sister!"_

"_She's only a -"He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him._

"_But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"_

_She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled._

"_You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little._

"_Slytherin?" _asked James, suddenly looking around at both Severus and Lily. _"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him._

_Sirius did not smile._

"_My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said._

"_Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"_

_Sirius grinned._

"_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"_

_James lifted an invisible sword._

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."_

_Snape made a small disparaging noise. James turned on him._

"_Got a problem with that?"_

"_No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"_

"_Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius._

_James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike._

"_Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."_

"_Oooooo…"_

_James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed._

"_See ya, Snivellus!" _called James, as they left

"Snivellus?" laughed Sirius. "Nice one…"

The train clattered on through the countryside, it was getting darker and most students had already changed into their Hogwarts robes. Twice, Matt McKinnon had gone to warn James and Sirius to change, but the boys wouldn't hear of it – they were engaged in a bubble gum contest. On the third time, Matt had entered the compartment to find it full to the brim with pink bubbles; he could hardly even locate the boys until they purposely tripped him. An enraged Matt left the compartment fuming, leaving the two boys clutching their sides with laughter, while trying to change into their robes.

As the train rolled to a halt, and the students stepped onto the platform, rain started trickling lightly causing a number of students to pull out their umbrellas. The majority of pupils were making their way off the platform, but the first years remained there, waiting until -

"Firs' years!" boomed a voice, "Firs' years follow me!

They looked around and were greeted by an enormous man with wild hair and dark eyes. He smiled down at them with a twinkle in his eyes and led them down a slippery, narrow path towards a clearing. The students narrowed their eyes looking ahead through the darkness; there seemed to be water glittering in the moonlight ahead.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" called Hagrid

As they stepped into the clearing, they realised that they were at the edge of a glittering, black lake with a fleet of wooden boats waiting for them.

"Well?"

They all looked up, and there, atop a hill was Hogwarts in all its glory. They stood there in awe, taking in every detail of the towers and turrets, and the sparkling windows. Hagrid motioned for them to move forward into the boats and when they were all settled, they started moving forward towards the opposite side of the lake.

Upon reaching the castle, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, a stern looking witch, who ushered them inside and across the Entrance Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she started, "the start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your respective houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here you will attend classes with the rest of your house, and sleep in your house dormitory – your house will become like a family to you. Your triumphs will earn you house points while rule breaking will lose you points…"

James and Sirius looked at each other hastily, smirked and looked back at their Professor who continued explaining the last details, before ushering them into the magnificent Great Hall. The first years formed a line and made their way between two long tables, stopping at the very front of the hall, where a hat sat upon a stool. After a few seconds of suspense the hat broke into song.

When done, Professor McGonagall marched forward and flicked her wand, producing what seemed like a long list of names.

"Avery, Samuel" she called

A boy with sleek brown hair and dark eyes pushed his way forward to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall had barely placed the Hat on his head when-

"Slytherin" it cried, causing the Slytherin table to burst into applause.

They watched as Professor McGonagall called out two more names, Baker Victoria and Bell Andrew, each were sorted respectively into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; with many jeers from the Slytherins until…

"Black, Sirius" called Professor McGonagall

The Slytherin table was dead quiet now as they waited, ready to burst into applause. Bellatrix looked up at her cousin eagerly.

Sirius looked over at James, whose mouth was gaping; he hadn't told James that he was a Black, and for good reason. Sirius walked slowly up to the stool, his legs trembling. He looked at Dumbledore who was surveying him curiously, and then at Professor McGonagall, who nodded as he sat down. _This is it_, he thought as the hat was placed onto his head, _the moment of truth_.

"_Ah"_ said a small voice in his ear, _"another Black. Your ancestors have been quite easy, yes. Yet, you…you are a tricky one. A strong desire to be different, but why so? Different you are. Andromeda was different too, yet she has flourished in Slitherin. So what to do with you? very loyal, almost ridiculously so… you seem to have a good mind and a lot of nerve…no definitely not Slytherin but - a GRYFFINDOR!" _it yelled.

The tension within the hall could have been cut with a knife. For once, there was complete silence. The students, namely the Slytherins stared up at him gaping; not entirely sure of what to do next. They avoided Bellatrix's eyes which were fixed on her younger cousin – narrowed and malicious; her mouth wide open – speechless. Sirius got off the stool slowly and the teachers as well as the Gryffindor table began to clap politely, followed by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Sirius couldn't help but smile widely as he joined the Gryffindor table; he had done it; he was finally different. He watched as Bones Edgar, Boot William, Creswell Dirk, and Diggory Amos were sorted into their respective houses. And then the girl from the compartment went up.

"Evans, Lily"

Lily walked up towards the rickety stool, her knees threatening to buckle. She sat on it and as the hat was placed on her head she heard a small voice say…

"_Oh this is easy…GRYFFINDOR!"_

She jumped of the stool and gave Severus a small smile before joining the Gryffindor table that were applauding her, purposefully ignoring Sirius as she sat near him. The list went on and Ravenclaw gained itself two bright students while Griffiths Rachel, Lupin Remus and Macdonald Mary joined Gryffindor. And then…

"McKinnon, Marlene"

Marlene walked up towards the stool boldly; she wanted to appear as confident as possible. She jumped up onto the stool and waited for the hat to be placed onto her head.

"_Hmm,"_ said the small voice into her ear,_ "very bold you are…you've got nerve I see and a lot of wit…yes a lot of it…but equally daring…you would do well in Ravenclaw with a mind like yours…yet your nerve is overpowering…I guess that makes you GRYFFINDOR!" _

Marlene jumped off the stool with a broad smile and ran over to the Gryffindor table where she was hugged by her brother Ben, before making her way towards Lily, who had made space for her between herself and Sirius. She turned towards the first years that had yet to be sorted and caught James' eye – he gave her a cheerful thumbs up. Meadows Dorcas joined the Ravenclaws, Mulciber Nicholas joined the Slytherins and a clumsy, plump boy joined the Gryffindors; Marlene hadn't heard his name. Finally, it was James' turn to be sorted. He walked up to the stool and sat down, his face about to explode with excitement.

"_Oh my"_ said the hat, _"yes I know your type…very brave…very proud… yet very loyal…talented too. Maybe a little arrogant, but I know exactly where to put you…GRYFFINDOR!"_

James jumped off the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table beaming as he sat down between Marlene and Sirius who both hugged him with joy. James was brimming with pride; he was going to follow in his dad's footsteps. They clapped loudly as a sweet looking girl joined their table. _Alice Prewett, I think…_mused James. Then Slytherin gained two new students, Rosier Evan and -

"Snape, Severus"

Snape walked up towards the stool, steeling a hopeful glance at the Slytherin table, before the hat was placed on his head.

"_Mmm. Such a brilliant mind. Yes exactly like your mother. Yet a greater taste for achievement and success. Such nerve. Maybe you would do best in…SLYTHERIN!"_ it cried.

Snape slid off the stool to join the Slytherin table where young Lucius Malfoy shook his hand and introduced him to the most prominent Slytherins. Sirius stole a glance at the Slytherin table as Theodore Wilkes joined too, careful to avoid Bellatrix's eyes. _It could easily have been me_, he thought as he observed Snape making friends with the boys who had been sorted in Slytherin. Sirius knew them, for they had many a time been at his house with their parents. Suddenly a small piece of parchment materialised in front of him, he opened it cautiously. _Well done, Sirius!_ It read. He glanced up and saw his cousin Andromeda sneaking a glance his way; she smiled swiftly and turned back to Bellatrix, trying to calm her down. Sirius smiled and pocketed the note, _a new beginning_, he thought as he turned to James and the rest of the Gryffindors.


	3. Chapter 2: Black and White

**Black and White**

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!" bellowed Bellatrix, every word followed by a loud bang, causing other students to create a path. Her face was red and her eyes alight with rage. She stormed into the common room and fell into the largest armchair, where a large 'B' was clearly burned into the green leather. Bella passed her hand through her hair before settling on drumming her fingers on the hand rest. Her long black nails had taken on a red tint with her change of mood.

'How is this possible? Every generation of Blacks has joined Slytherin, it is the natural order. She's going to kill him - she's going to kill me!'

Narcissa sat on a cushion by her sister, her head resting on the side of Bella's armchair, while Rodolphus and Andromeda sat on the couch across from them, not really sure what to say. Bella unconsciously started playing with her sister's hair; taking comfort in the familiarity.

'He dared. He actually dared defy us' she said vaguely, 'Cissy, what do we do?'

Narcissa sighed and shrugged, completely at a loss for words. Everyone was confused, but maybe not surprised. Deep down no one had expected Sirius to be able to fit into Slytherin; he had no such qualities, except maybe his ability of manipulation and his competitive drive. Andromeda shook her head and looked at Bellatrix sorrowfully.

'Maybe it doesn't have to change things Bella, maybe he had no choice.'

Bella laughed exasperatedly and tutted. Everyone knew that Sirius was not sad about this. He might be scared of his mother's reaction, but regretful he definitely was not. She sighed and gently pushed Narcissa's hair away, standing up and straightening out her robes.

'I must write to Aunt Walburga. She will be outraged and I need to let her know we had nothing to do with this.'

Before anyone could stop her, she was descending down to the girls' dormitories. Narcissa looked at Andromeda and shrugged, getting up and going to sit in a corner near Lucius who was having a heated discussion about the new first years and who would be worthy of Slytherin's name.

Andromeda watched her youngest sister walk away, wondering what was to become of her. She seemed to be following in Bella's footsteps, mused Andromeda, yet with the convenience that she was falling in love. Love could do wonders to a girl. She, Andromeda, was quite confused in this situation. She loved her sisters very much, yet she also cared for her cousin Sirius deeply and didn't want him to suffer the consequences of these uncontrollable actions. God knows what was to come. She looked at Rodolphus as he stood and took a glass of firewhiskey from the 7th year's cabinet. Sighing, Andromeda walked off to her dormitory to try convince her sister not to destroy Sirius's life.

"…and this is our common room" said the prefect, once they reached the Fat Lady. "The password is Phoenix" he added as the portrait swung open revealing the opening into the Gryffindor common room.

The first years scrambled through the portrait hole and into their common room, scanning the place in awe. It was a cosy, circular room that housed a grand fireplace that crackled merrily, and numerous squashy armchairs surrounding it. The circumference of the room also housed tables, on which to do work, with a clatter of chairs surrounding them.

Lily looked round contently. They were obviously in one of the towers as the room was surrounded by long windows; each with its own window seat. _Perfect for reading_, she thought. The prefects directed the first years to their respective dormitories – the girls through a door on the left and the boys through a door on the right. The girls made their way up to their dormitory in silence, not knowing what to expect. Upon entering however, Marlene ran past them and jumped onto one of the beds by the window.

"Mine!" she yelled as she landed on the bed with a goofy grin on her face.

A girl with long blonde hair rolled her eyes and made her way over to the bed on the other side of the room quietly. The other girls, including Lily, made their way to the remaining beds, Lily choosing the one beside Marlene's, giving her a warm smile as she sat down. Marlene observed as they all moved around shyly; observing was somewhat an unconscious hobby. Lily too looked around the room curiously; the other girls seemed nice enough. She was particularly intrigued by Marlene who seemed to be full of energy as she had bounded across the room, curls bouncing and eyes alight.

"Anyone wants to share these?" called Marlene to the others, as she held a half full box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. She was extremely eager to get to know them all. The blonde girl, turned her nose up as she tucked herself in.

"I'm going to bed - it's past bedtime" she added as she yanked her hangings shut.

Marlene looked over at Lily and shrugged, holding out the box. The girl took some easily, quite curious to taste more new sweets.

"Fussy isn't she?" said Marlene quietly jerking her head in the direction of the blonde.

"Quite" Lily said, a giggle escaping her lips.

Marlene looked over to the other two girls and beckoned for the, to join. At the other side of the room, a plump girl with brown hair blushed and her eyes widened in surprise, but she happily joined them as she sat at the edge of Lily's bed. The other girl, who donned black shoulder-length hair, got off her own bed and sat at the edge of Marlene's.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon" said Marlene, introducing herself. She had sat next to Lily and James at the feast, and couldn't remember what the other girls' names where.

"Alice Prewett", said the brown haired girl.

"Mary Macdonald", said the other.

"Lily Evans", said Lily to the two girls.

"What's the name of that girl?" asked Alice, looking over at the closed hangings.

"If I'm not mistaken its Rachel", whispered Mary.

"I heard her complaining about being here when I got off the train…" started Lily, confused, "Why would anyone complain about this?" she added, looking round the room in awe.

"She comes from a well-off family. She's half and half - muggle mother wanted her to be home schooled" explained Alice, "We shared a compartment", she added, upon noting the puzzled expressions of the other girls.

"Home schooled?" asked Marlene, confused.

"It's when teachers teach you at home, instead of going to school" explained Lily

"Why?" asked Marlene dumbfounded

Lily shrugged.

"What's half and half?" piped in Mary, "I'm- what do you call it? Muggleborn. " she added shyly

"Half and half, or half blood, is when only one of your parents comes from a pure blood family" explained Alice

"Oh, are you all pure-" started Mary

"I am" said Marlene, "but it really doesn't make a difference"

"It does in some families, I've heard many things about certain pure bloods from my brothers." said Alice darkly, "I'm pureblood too" she added looking at Mary

"I'm muggleborn" said Lily, giving Mary a warm smile.

Suddenly the hangings of Rachel's bed were yanked open.

"If you are quite done with your introductions I'd like to get some sleep" she said.

The four girls looked incredulously at each other, but did not argue with her – it was getting awfully late after all. They scrambled into their respective beds and blew out their bedside candles without another word.

Severus Snape and a few other first years walked up from their new dormitories and explored the common room. After noticing a few new wonders, they sat on the couches and introduced themselves, getting to know each other and comparing family histories. Severus had reached the couches first, and immediately sat in the biggest armchair, wanting to be the centre of attention. The elder students that noticed this gasped and elbowed each other, knowing the boy's faith.

Lucius nudged Narcissa and nodded towards Severus. The girl paled and automatically rose to warn the boy off, but Lucius held her back. She looked at him for a second and then sat back down straight, not wanting to contradict him. Bellatrix came up the stairs, quill and parchment in hand, Duchess, her white Eagle Owl sitting regally on her shoulder. Andromeda came rushing after her, red in the face and seemingly annoyed.

Lily hugged her pillow tight, thinking of all that had happened on the most magical day of her life. Thoughts of her fight with Petunia flickered through her mind, but she quickly pushed them aside. She'd send a letter to her sister first thing in the morning, maybe she could even send her some of those delicious sweets Marlene had. Then her thoughts fell on Severus. She didn't want their friendship to end just because she was in Gryffindor. Lily had made wonderful friends yet she would always have a soft spot for Severus. After all he had introduced her to this world, he had seen her for what she truly was. She sighed a worrisome sigh. _It's going to be okay_, she reassured herself, hugging herself tight. _I'm at Hogwarts._

In the bed beside Lily's, Marlene stretched grandly and sighed happily. She was so happy and excited for the coming year; she felt she was about to burst. She wondered what James was up to in the boys' dormitory. _probably recounting one of his adventures in the grandest way possible, _she mused; rolling her eyes yet smiling at the thought. _New beginnings_, she thought. Being the youngest had great disadvantages. She felt that she could never stand out because one of her brothers would have done it before her. This was besides the fact that, being a girl (the only girl), people expected her to follow in her mother's footsteps. Truth was she didn't want to be known for her looks; she was made of stronger stuff than that, she had a fierce desire to break through. She believed in dreams alright, but also in doing something about them.

'Please Bella, let me give her the news'

'Enough, your words are futile! I do wish you would not take that foul boy's side so much. It hurts my feelings.'

The room fell quiet as the girls walked in. Bellatrix noticed their sudden silence and looked around with a questioning look on her face. From the day she walked into Hogwarts, she had made a name for herself. She had been trained in magic from when she was young, practising all the basic theory, spells and wand movements. On her 11th birthday her mother had taken her to Diagon Alley so that her wand could choose her.

Bellatrix was quite pleased with her wand; she felt that the crooked angle at the handle really represented her personality. She was unique and in some way twisted, though she didn't necessarily use that word the same way others did. When she entered first year she excelled at most subjects. Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts were her specialities, though she secretly – well maybe not much of a secret after duelling classes started – preferred using the Dark Arts than defending against them. Transfiguration was her weakness, but that didn't stop her from looking good while failing.

So as she went through first year, she quickly made allies from older years, who respected her family heritage, her way of thinking and her potential strengths. Most of these were Slytherins, and by now most of Hogwarts knew her rules and abided by them unquestionably. As years went by they also learnt that Bellatrix Black was used to getting her way just like most noble witches and wizards, but even more was used to _making_ things go her way, no matter what she had to do.

Bellatrix looked round the room, some of the first years backed off, having already heard from their elder siblings what she was like. That's when she noticed the greasy haired boy sitting in her chair. She sauntered up to him, a manic glint in her eyes.

'Well well well, what have we here?'

Bella dropped the quill and parchment on a table nearby and then slid to the back of the chair, placing her hands squarely on the top. After another second of silence, Severus became aware that everyone was staring at him. He looked up and noticed Bellatrix staring down at him with a wicked smirk. He unconsciously put his hand around his wand, making the girl's grin even wider.

'What's your name boy?'

She slid round the armchair, her arm draping the back gracefully and allowing herself to rest atop one of the arms. Severus swallowed and looked around him. Some were gaping, others looked sad, some even worried. Anger and humiliation bubbled in his chest, he didn't want trouble on his first day, so he stood up.

'Oh no, please do sit' she said with mock concern, getting up herself.

'No I-'

'Sit' she ordered, pointing her wand at him and making him

Severus had no choice but to oblige and Bellatrix smirked even more.

'Name.' she demanded, grabbing hold of his chin.

'Severus Sn- Prince, Severus Prince.'

Bella's eyes widened slightly, and her hold loosened from under his chin. The witch that must be his mother was a family friend a long long time ago, before she decided to marry a muggle, or so she was told. Yet muggle or not, the witch was one of the most talented of her generation.

'Prince? Really? Then why so dumb?' She cackled manically, 'I've heard you're meant to have good blood, or is it maybe that filthy muggle father of yours that you resemble?'

Most of the common room snickered and jeered as Severus turned bright red. He hadn't realized that the students from the oldest families would know his mother, yet thinking now it was stupid not to know so. His mother was the best potion maker of her time. Yet how Bellatrix knew about his father, only God knows. He was quite outraged at being compared to his scum bag father, and his anger fuelled courage in him. He pointed his wand at Bella's waist and sneered.

'The question is, who are you?!'

Bella smiled evilly and quickly put a hand on his wand while pointing her own at his head. She moved her face mere millimetres from his.

'Who am I?' she hissed, 'I do the questioning here, but seeing as you should know for your own safety, maybe I should tell you. Though really, I'm sure you will recognize my name.'

She stood up straight and turned round to look at all the first years, a manic glint in her black eyes. The girl was right where she wanted to be – the centre of attention.

"…and I was flying just above the lake behind my house when this gust of wind hurls me into the lake with my broomstick and all. My mother went ballistic!" laughed James Potter, looking around at his new friends.

They sat in a circle on the floor of their dormitory, listening to James recounting his many adventures. Peter hung on every word, and also clapped on a few occasions. Remus on the other hand observed with interest: he was still dumbstruck by the fact that he was actually there, in a Hogwarts dormitory making new friends. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he, Remus Lupin the werewolf, would have friends. Friends that were genuinely interested in him. Sirius lounged on the floor, his back resting on the edge of his bed, his face relaxed and content.

"At least she got you out of the lake" he said, laughing. "Speaking of mothers - mine is sure to have a fit when she finds out that I'm in Gryffindor"

"That bad?" asked James

"Unfortunately so…" sighed Sirius, "but I don't really care" he added hastily.

Peter and Lupin looked questioningly at Sirius and then at James.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" explained Sirius, "the whole lot of them! And I just broke the tradition" he added with a roguish smile.

"So?" asked Peter, clearly lost.

"One doesn't simply break the tradition" started Sirius, "especially not in my family" he added darkly.

"But what can she do about it?" piped in Peter, again.

"Oh she'll try everything in her power" mused Sirius.

"But the Hat chose you" said James simply

"She should just accept it" said Remus, rationally

"I don't think she ever will" said Sirius, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

'Who am I this boy asks!' Bella laughed, gesturing wildly to the on-lookers, 'Well I shall introduce myself. I'm from a family you've definitely heard of if you have any pure blood in your veins! My name boy, is Bellatrix Black' she said, grabbing Snape by the scruff of his neck, 'cross me and it may be the last thing you do. You do as I say and you will be repaid with respect. I will use you to my advantage, I won't lie about that, but if you oblige you and your reputation will go far. Befriend me and you will be esteemed beyond measure, yet defy me and I will make sure that these coming years will be your worst. It's simple really, nothing to it, the natural order. I am who I am and I'm sure you know it. If you didn't before, you know it now. _Expelliarmus_!'

Severus's wand went flying out of his hand and straight into Bella's. He kept staring at where his wand was just a second before, wondering how he had let that happen. Her words were enchanting and manipulating, he seemed to have gotten lost in them. Bellatrix laughed and threw him back his wand.

'You're lucky I find first years boring nowadays. I have high hopes for a boy with your name, I do hope you prove me right. I wouldn't like to have to show you the darkest side of me'

With that she grabbed the parchment and quill and retired to her dorm, with a nod to the on-lookers, leaving Severus standing there, still wondering what he did wrong in the first place.

Part of Siurius was over the moon that he was a Gryffindor. He had broken the tradition, he was different after all; it was no longer about gaining his mother's attention. Another part of him, however, dreaded what was to come. He wished that his family could just accept him for who he is, even though he knew that would never happen. He forcefully pushed aside the horrid thoughts of his mother's reaction upon learning about his defiance. Dumbledore was sure to back him up, he mused. _But what about when I go back for the holidays_, he thought, _what will she do to me then?_ A shudder ran through his body.

He looked around at his new friends, longing with every fibre of his being that he could be as carefree as them. Then he looked at James as he recounted yet another story, and he smiled to himself. They had connected immediately on the train. Sirius had a feeling that James Potter was going to be more than just a friend, he was going to be a brother. Its like when you go through life as though you're missing something and when you finally find it you know you were looking for it all along. Sirius had finally found it – he had found family.

"Oh my! Is that the time?" said Remus suddenly, scrambling up, "we should really get some sleep".

The other boys rolled there eyes, but smiled and followed suit. They clambered into their own beds and muttered goodnight. It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 3: Consequences

It was a cold, calm morning; the sun hadn't fully risen, yet Albus Dumbledore paced his study, lost in his thoughts, waiting. He had been woken up by the urgent tapping of a raven's beak on his window and had hurried to let the sleek, black creature into the warmth of his quarters. The bird had curtly stuck out its leg, which had a letter attached, to the headmaster. Dumbledore had barely turned over the envelope before the bird flew out into the night once again. Upon recognising the insignia sealing the letter, the man smiled. He had been expecting this letter. He sighed and read the contents.

Dumbledore,

I need to speak with you. Expect me by morning.

Walburga Black

The sun's rays had begun to creep over the damp grass of the castle's grounds. A light breeze whisked over the tree tops, causing the branches to groan lazily and the birds to peek cautiously out of their nests. The castle's walls were now bathed in the red and pink glow of the slow rising sun, which filled it with warmth. The hum of silence was almost unbearable as Dumbledore paced his study, waiting.

Suddenly, the lazy silence of the early hours was broken by the appearance of a black carriage being pulled up the school drive by two black, ferocious looking stallions. The carriage came to a halt in front of the castle; the Black family crest emblazoned in gold. Dumbledore contemplated momentarily on the family's motto 'Toujours Pur', before turning his attention to the carriage door being opened by a frail looking man dressed in a black suit. The man bowed as a walking stick appeared, followed by a tall woman.

Walburga Black took in the fresh morning air with a look of disdain gracing her features. Her black hair was clasped tightly at the nape of her neck, by a jewel emblazoned clip, causing her high cheekbones to be more pronounced. She brushed aside a loose strand of hair with her gloved hand and walked briskly towards the main entrance, her black robes billowing behind her and the gravel crunching under her patent black heels. The woman stopped on the first step and looked up at the castle, her cold grey eyes narrowed and her red lips pursed. She sighed, pulled the fur collar of her robes tightly around her and made her way determinedly into the castle. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. He remembered Walburga as a student at Hogwarts; a very talented yet fierce young woman, he reminisced, age clearly only adding to her courtly demeanour.

Moments later, Walburga rapped her knuckles on the door leading to the Headmaster's office and entered without waiting for an answer. Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk, one hand supporting his face which bore the expression of general amusement.

"Ah Mrs. Black" started Dumbledore, as the woman briskly sat down without an invitation. "I daresay you are aware that it is a simple rule of etiquette to wait-"

"I do not like to be kept waiting" she interjected sharply, "And I will not have you lecture me on rules of etiquette Dumbledore."

Dumbledore surveyed her with further amusement as she peeled off her black velvet gloves, revealing her long fingered hands and red talons.

"Nevertheless manners should never suffice" stated Dumbledore firmly, "If they were to do so, I would not offer you any tea for instance."

"I could make my own" she said, in a self-satisfied tone.

"Yes of course" he said calmly "But that would be very rude of you, would it be not?"

"I am a very busy lady Dumbledore" she said, testily.

"Well then, how may I help you Mrs. Black?" he asked calmly

"Do not insult me with false oblivion" she said, sternly

"Oh it is not oblivion" smiled Dumbledore, "merely curiosity"

"You think this amusing?" she growled, "You believe this scandal, this atrocity, is entertaining?"

"Well, if we are discussing the same matter, yes I find it quite amusing" said the headmaster, with a twinkle in his eye, "however I do not regard it as a scandal; merely an interesting series of events."

"An interesting series of events?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "My son, the heir to the Black family name, was unjustifiably placed in the wrong house! It is shameful!"

"The wrong house?" asked Dumbledore, restraining the urge to smirk, "Now, Walburga, surely a talented witch such as yourself would know that the Sorting Hat places students in the house it deems fit."

"Well it chose wrongly then!" she yelled, "I demand him to be placed in Slytherin house right this instant" she added, banging her walking stick on the ground.

"I'm afraid that that cannot be done" said Dumbledore, the lines on his aged face hardening.

"Well it will have to be done!" she shrieked, "My son, the heir, in Gryffindor" she spat.

"Fine witches and wizards alike have been in Gryffindor Walburga." said Dumbledore testily.

"It is the house of blood traitors and muggle filth!" she spat

"I will not have you speak of my students like that!" said the headmaster, raising his voice slightly.

"I will not have my son mingle with them!" she said, slapping one of her gloves on the desk before her.

"It may have escaped your attention, but maybe he was chosen for Gryffindor because he has the qualities of one" challenged Dumbledore.

"How dare you" she hissed, "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH AN ATROCIOUS THING?! EVERY MEMBER OF THE BLACK FAMILY HAS BEEN IN SLYTHERIN, IT'S IN HIS BLOOD! I DEMAND THAT YOU SEND HIM UP THIS INSTANT AND GET HIM SORTED ONCE AGAIN"

"None of that will be done" said the Headmaster calmly. "The Hat sorts only once, he will only be placed in the same house again, it is futile"

"Then I am taking him home" she stated firmly, making to leave.

"And the heir of Black will be left uneducated?" he challenged her, "Surely you won't send him halfway across the globe to another school where nobody could keep an eye on him" he added, resisting the urge to smirk.

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth hardened, "How dare you judge the way I raise my family"

"I am not judging, just simply observing" said Dumbledore.

"So this is your big plan isn't it?" she said, her voice dangerously low, "Placing my son in that filthy house so as to shame my family"

"You know very well that I did not plan anything, the Hat sorted him, maybe it saw a difference" sighed Dumbledore, in exasperation.

"A difference?" she scoffed, "He can try to be different all he wants, but he cannot defy his blood."

And with that, she stood up and strode briskly out of the Headmaster's office.

Lily waited eagerly by the entrance to the Great Hall as students pushed past her. She was dressed in her uniform, already prepared for her first day of lessons with her fellow Gryffindors. Standing on her tiptoes, she tried to peer over the heads of the mass of students going in and out of the hall, in search of the one person she wanted to talk to.

Severus Snape's greasy head finally bobbed into her line of vision. Excited, Lily pushed through the other students and grabbed hold of Snape's arm.

"Hi!" she called over the loud chattering

"Oh hi" he said, in a quiet, sullen tone

"Sev, what's wrong?" asked Lily, concerned

"Nothing" he said, a little too quickly, "how are you?" he added, casually

"I'm great", said Lily brightly, "really excited to start lessons, how about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he said simply

"Sev, what's wrong?" she asked, patiently

"Nothing I-" he began, but stopped the minute she saw the expression of disdain on her pretty face. They had moved on to one side of the Entrance Hall which was slightly quieter. "You're in Gryffindor!" he said, in desperation.

"So?" she asked defensively, clearly hurt by his words.

"You were supposed to be in Slytherin with me" he said quietly surveying his shoes, colour rising in his cheeks.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Lily, folding her arms and frowning

"Nothing just-" started Snape, lost for words.

"Just because I'm in a different house doesn't mean we can't be friends" said Lily testily.

"I know" said Snape simply

"We'd still have some lessons together" pointed out Lily

"I know" said Snape, defeated

"I'm still the same Lily" added Lily, searching for her friends eyes

"I know" said Snape, now looking at her with a simple smile.

"So-" shrugged Lily

"Let's make a pact" said Snape firmly

"A pact?" smiled Lily, curiously

"Yeah a pact to be best friends no matter what" said Snape, nervously.

"Best friends no matter what" smiled Lily warmly, "Sounds like a pact"

"It's a pact" smiled Severus

They interlocked arms and made their way happily into the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily sighed happily up at her childhood friend. He had a tendency to say things without thinking of how it would make her feel. She was used to it by now; she knew that he did not mean any harm, and that he was just sensitive.

"So what are the Slytherins like?" asked Lily curiously

"They're…" started Snape, thinking back to how Bella taunted him, and how Mulciber and Avery had laughed about it later in their dorm, "They're… we haven't gotten to know each other all that much, we slept the instant we entered our dorm"

"Oh don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get to know them" said Lily brightly, "I really like the girls I share a dorm with…although one of them is quite prissy, though it could be because she was tired" she added optimistically.

"That's great" he said forcefully, with a slight pang of jealousy.

"Yes" she said, oblivious to his tone, "and there's this girl, Marlene, she's so nice and so full of energy… and Mary and Alice are just great-"

"Hey Snape!" the pair turned around to see Nicholas Mulciber pushing his way towards them with Samuel Avery in tow. The boys scowled at Lily, and turned to Snape, "Join us for breakfast?"

"Y-yes, sure" Snape replied in disbelief, and without another glance at Lily, he made his way to the Slytherin table.

Lily watched him go with a slight frown on her face. She didn't like the look of the two boys, however she knew that she should be happy that Snape was making friends with students in his house. Lily was instantly jerked out of her thoughts as a mass of curly brown hair and bright grey-blue eyes bounced in front of her.

"Hey Lily!"

"Hi" smiled Lily widely; the girl's energy was infectious

"Have you heard?" she asked excitedly, "We have double Charms with the Ravenclaws this morning! I can't wait! Oh and you know that boy…Black I think his name was, his mum came complaining to the school this morning…something about being put in the wrong house…totally off her rocker!" she laughed.

Lily smiled to herself; there was never a dull moment in this school. The two girls made their way to the breakfast table and joined Alice and Mary, who were deep in conversation about the timetable they had just been given.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat a few spaces apart from the girls who were chatting away excitedly. In contrast the boys sat in complete silence. Peter munched away hungrily, and Remus sipped his tea silently, occasionally exchanging worried glances with James, who was nibbling on his toast. Sirius sat with his head propped in his hands trying to erase the embarrassing scene which had unfolded earlier in the Entrance Hall.

_Bellatrix Black had emerged from the dungeons that morning, a look of disdain on her face and her sisters running after her._

"_Bella please! Slow down. You can't do anything"_

_Bellatrix rounded on her sisters and they came to a quick halt, Andromeda clutching her wand in her robe pocket, always aware of how unpredictable her sister was._

"_She said she was coming to talk to Dumbledore. We all know that he is going to refuse her request. I must find her before she finds me!"_

"_Scared little Bella? You should be. You've disappointed me."_

_Narcissa let out a whimper as their Aunt Walburga rounded the corner. Everyone apart from a few 1st years had entered the Entrance Hall, and they had scampered off too at the sight of Bellatrix. Andromeda walked towards her Aunt and bowed her head in respect._

"_Aunty please, Bellatrix didn't will him to be in Gryffindor."_

"_Do not speak when you are not spoken to child. You know better than that. Now leave."_

_Sirius had been coming down the stairs at this point, alone as James and Peter had run off to the Owlery, to send their mothers letters, and Remus had woken up long before them. The boy started at the sound of his mother's voice, and quickly looked below him. Seeing Narcissa and Andromeda walk off, he slowly moved towards a large column and hid behind it, knowing he had no chance of walking across the Entrance Hall unseen. By now Walburga had turned towards Bellatrix and slapped her across the face._

"_It was your job to lead him, to show him our way. I could only do so much from home. It was your job to teach him how to be a Black when I am not around. Yet look at him, a Gryffindor! Clearly you did not show great example."_

_Bellatrix looked down at the floor. As feisty and confident as she was, she knew better than to argue with her Aunt, even if she had gotten it all wrong. Walburga moved closer to her niece and stamped her walking stick._

"_Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_I truly did not expect this. I think it was clear that Sirius was not so willing to comply with our beliefs and I knew it would be difficult to reel him in. However I did not expect him to be in any other house, let alone will him to be in Gryffindor. I tried my hardest to make him see that being different would do him no good. I truly did."_

_Sirius had never seen his eldest cousin be scolded, let alone yelled at and slapped. He smiled slightly, feeling that she had gotten what she deserved for torturing him all these years. Yet truly, Sirius felt no one deserved his mother's wrath. Walburga had started circling the girl like a vulture, wondering what should be done next. Students had started to reappear, curious as to why there was so much shouting in the Entrance Hall._

"_Now you listen to me and listen well, what you did before does not count as it clearly did not aid. What you must do now is keep him in line, do not allow his mind to be poisoned by the filth that dwells in that house. I don't care what Dumbledore says, my son will not be fraternizing with blood traitors and mudbloods, let alone embrace their atrocious ways."_

_At this Bellatrix's face fell. She took a tentative step towards her Aunt and made to reach out to touch her arm but seemed to think better of it._

"_Surely Aunty, there must be some pure bloods that do share our beliefs in every house, even in Gryffindor. I'm sure he'll find one person who entertains our ideas and follows pure traditions. The McLaggens do well in that aspect."_

"_Do you mean to tell me you have friends in that wretched house?!"_

_Bellatrix took an immediate step back as her Aunt stopped circling her and tried to grab a hold of her, forgetting for a moment that she was in the middle of the school's Entrance Hall._

"_Just acquaintances. Good to have allies Aunty. Now please, maybe you should take leave, students are starting to gather."_

_This was quite true, as a few younger students seemed to be whispering together close to the column Sirius was hiding behind. Thankfully his newfound friends weren't here. How he hated the humiliation his mother caused him. Walburga looked around her at this point and nodded, and started to walk towards the door, Bellatrix carefully following her._

"_Very well, make sure to follow my instructions Bella. When you see him, do tell him I was here. He knows to take that as a warning. Mother sends her love."_

_With that Walburga was gone and Bellatrix turned round sharply, glaring at any student that dared to taunt her. Narcissa came running towards her, trying to make sure she was ok, but her sister quickly shook her off, not letting go of her pride. Sirius's stomach growled, so with his mother out of sight and Bellatrix looking the other way, he slipped out from behind the column and walked towards the Great Hall._

"_YOU!"_

_He turned round, just as a hex missed his ear by less than a millimetre._

Sirius was jolted out of his thoughts as James waved a hand in front of his eyes. Remus was talking to him with a sympathetic voice.

"I don't wish to intrude, but are you alright? Your hand, it's quite, well for lack of a better word, torn apart."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. James put a hand on his shoulder and looked Sirius in the eye.

"We heard the others talk about your mother coming here. Did she do this? If she did -"

"If she did it wouldn't be our place to ask or know. But if you did wish to talk, we would all be happy t-"

Remus was interrupted as a black raven landed on Sirius's shoulder and dropped a letter into his toast. Dreading the letter's contents, Sirius opened it cautiously and read.

Dear Sirius,

As I am sure Bellatrix has informed you, I have visited Hogwarts earlier this morning to discuss how you have unjustifiably been placed into that treacherous house. Unfortunately, Dumbledore will not make amends – he clearly has no idea who he is dealing with. He seems to believe that you may be different; obviously he is mistaken. While you are at Hogwarts, I forbid you to fraternise with blood traitors and mudbloods. It has already been shameful enough that you have been placed in that house, do not make it worse by befriending filth. I know that my words are falling on deaf ears and that you will most willingly try to go against my word, but be warned Sirius, Bellatrix will be keeping a close eye on you – one toe out of line is all I need. Now is definitely not the right time to defy me; even though it seems to be your daily aim to do so. Your father and I are deeply hurt by this atrocious scandal, the least you could do is to remain true to whom you truly are – make us proud. I expect you at Christmas.

Yours truly,

Mother


	5. Chapter 4: Blood and Galleons

Blood and Galleons

The grounds were white, the castle alight with fairy lights. The suits of armour sung carols as students passed by and the usual twelve Christmas trees were swaying merrily in the great hall, even though there was no wind whatsoever. It was the last day of term and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy were all at breakfast heartily awaiting their return home; well nearly all of them.

"Now come on Sirius, it can't possibly be _that_ bad. Aren't you excited to see Regulus?"

Sirius looked at James and the boys exasperatedly; they had had this conversation many times before.

"Yes, Regulus, the only thing I liked at home. But without me there I can only begin to think of what that witch has done to him. She's probably already moulded him into her very own puppet, like my aunt has done with those hags."

Remus looked up from his Daily Prophet with a frown, but didn't have chance to comment as a tall boy with a Quidditch build and blonde shaggy hair sat down next to them and took a piece of toast off Sirius's plate, who looked at him with slight annoyance.

"Who's a hag Sirius?"

"My cousin, Bella."

"Bella? Come now, she's not that bad. She just likes being the centre of attention that's all."

The boys looked at the 7th year like he had a serious case of doxy pox. Peter looked at him around James, sauce dribbling round his chin as he spoke.

"She's evil McLaggen. Last Thursday I saw her hex you from across the hall!"

"I didn't say she's not unfortunately fond of spreading terror to get that attention. But she's good to people she cares about, I'm sure!", on seeing the other's confused looks he shook his head and stood up, taking more toast with him. "Anyway, I don't give a rat's ass about her. I'm just trying to save you from hell. Give her what she wants - she'll be a lovely cousin."

With that he turned round and walked out of the hall, leaving the boys wondering why anyone would want to comply with Bellatrix Black's wants and needs. Across the hall, the girl herself was sitting, pretending to listen to Rodolphus's theory on the uses of centaur hair in wandlore. When Narcissa turned to him with interest and asked if their magical properties would be passed onto the wand, Bella excused herself and made her way towards the dungeons.

"Going somewhere Black?" breathed someone all too familiar in her ear.

Bellatrix scowled and turned around as she felt Tiberius McLaggen's arms start to fold around her waist. He looked down at her with an innocent smile, a curious twinkle in his eye. Bella's eyes narrowed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" she fumed, "You can't just come up behind me and whisper in my ear in the middle of the entrance hall! Someone'll see us!"

McLaggen sighed and tried to kiss her, but she shook him off.

"Come now Trix, don't be mean. Everyone's convinced you hate me. If they didn't before, that hex definitely did it" he smirked, "The boils left scars!" he added in mock pain.

Bellatrix looked at him sympathetically and touched one of the marks she had left on his cheek.

"Some Slytherins were asking questions, I had to cover it up" she added, somewhat harshly, "I didn't mean to leave marks" she added softly.

That was the best apology Tiberius was going to get. Bellatrix kissed him lightly, but he pushed back, and what was meant to be a small token of appreciation turned into a heavy petting session. After a few minutes, they heard the bell that signalled 30 minutes to leaving time. McLaggen sighed and pulled away. He looked into Bella's eyes searchingly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll miss you, you know" he said, searching her eyes, "I can't wait for Christmas to be over. Hell, I can't wait for you to leave school. I don't want to hide anymore." He breathed against her neck.

"Don't get all emotional on me now McLaggen, you know I hate that" groaned Bellatrix.

She smacked him on the head playfully, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door, unsure of whether she wanted to go back home or not. Rodolphus was waiting anxiously by the train as her and her sisters arrived with seconds to spare.

"Where were you?" he asked urgently, "I looked for you everywhere"

"Sorry dear, Slughorn wanted a word on my last potions project" she said simply, "He was quite pleased. No need to get your knickers in a twist really" she added, brushing him off.

Bellatrix smirked and got onto the train, leaving him to carry their trunks himself. He sighed and followed her, not in the mood for an argument with the feisty girl. They found an empty compartment and sat down, Narcissa, Lucius and Evan Rosier joining them.

"Where's Dromeda?" asked Bellatrix, worriedly.

Her sister shrugged, not wanting to air her suspicions. Bellatrix looked at her suspiciously but decided to drop it. If her sister was up to something she wouldn't approve of, she would rather not know right now. She was annoyed enough already. Through the window she noticed Severus Snape peering through, looking for an empty seat. Rodolphus opened the door for him, ignoring Rosier's protests. Bellatrix surveyed him as he stood at the door, unsure of what to do. After a moment she sighed and gestured for Narcissa to move up.

"Oh come in then, come on" she said impatiently.

Just at that moment there was a flash of red hair and someone called out Severus's name. He turned quickly and apologized to Lily as Rosier stood to close the door.

"Oh ok" said Lily, taken aback, "I'll go sit with Marlene"

The door closed on Lily's confused face and with a small frown, Severus placed his trunk in the carrier and sat down near Narcissa. He looked at Bella and muttered a timid 'thanks' before taking a book out of his robes and starting to read.

"I don't know what you see in her" huffed Bella, "She's a mudblood, right?"

Severus didn't answer, but looked at her quietly.

"Careful who you stay with Severus" she said sternly, "Your talent alone can only get you so far. You have to surround yourself with the right people"

Narcissa smiled sweetly at Severus, patted his shoulder and whispered for her sister not to hear.

"Listen to her, she rarely gives advice" she said softly.

The rest of the train ride was quite uneventful. Rodolphus and Lucius played chess most of the time, while Bellatrix watched or practiced spells on a rat who had tried to steal some of her food. He probably was someone's pet, but she didn't particularly care.

After a few hours, the train had finally started to slow, and they all quickly changed out of their school robes. One by one they got off the train, but before Bella had a chance to leave, Rodolphus grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her back into the compartment. He faced her, his back to the corridor to prevent her trying to leave. Bellatrix looked at him with a panicked expression; she had been expecting a confrontation of the sort and still wasn't prepared for it.

Rodolphus opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something but decided against it and closed his mouth again. He sighed and took out a piece of parchment from his pocket. It was rolled and tied with a black ribbon. He pressed the parchment into Bella's hand and smiled carefully.

"I know you don't like talking about these things, so I wrote you a letter" he began, carefully, "I also know you despise having to decide on the spot, so I don't expect an answer before we return" he continued, before adding nervously, "but once we do…"

He took a breath and his eyes searched her. Bellatrix still looked quite startled. She was looking fleetingly between the letter and Rodolphus's face; though avoiding his eyes.

"Please" he concluded, heavily.

On that last note, he kissed Bella on the cheek and moved to the side, his hands gesturing towards the corridor. She looked at him for a moment more and then rushed out the door; walking fast till she reached her family on the platform.

"So…" started James

"So…" continued Sirius

"James darling! Over here!" called Dorea

"Sirius! Come along now!" snapped Walburga

Sirius and James looked at each other awkwardly for the first time in three months. Remus and Peter had already bid their goodbyes; their over protective mothers had quickly rushed to hug them the minute they got off the train. So now the two boys were left trying to say goodbye, not quite sure how. James slowly moved forward, highly aware that Sirius's mother was watching.

"Well I guess this is it…" said James heavily

"Yeah…" sighed Sirius.

"Two weeks" said James.

"Of hell" groaned Sirius

"I'll write everyday" promised James

"I'll write back if I survive" pined Sirius

"Don't be so melodramatic" smirked James

"Have you seen my mother?" added Sirius, exasperatedly

"Yes, I must say she's got a murderous expression on her face" smirked James, mischievously

"That's because I'm talking to you" smiled Sirius, proudly

"But I'm pureblood" said James, indignantly

"Still a Gryffindor" shrugged Sirius.

"And proud!" laughed James

"I should go…" sighed Sirius, heavily.

"Okay…"

The boys smiled and wished each other a good Christmas, before backing away - one miserable at the thought of Christmas at home, the other excited at the prospect, but maybe for the first time in his life wishing there could be something more, or rather, someone.

Walburga stood next to the exit to Platform 9 and 3/4, watching James walk towards his parents. Dorea eyed her for a moment and then turned to address her son who was talking animatedly to his father. Sirius put on a fake smile as he made his way to his family, but couldn't help feel a slight jolt of happiness when Regulus came running to him. He hugged him tightly, but quickly stopped as he heard his mother cough purposefully.

"So, how was your first term?" she asked curtly, "I trust you managed to make some, worthy friends" she added.

Sirius frowned and started following his mother out of the station as she spoke to him. Of course, he hadn't expected her to be happy to see him, yet there was always that slight longing, that hope that she would at least hug him or kiss him on the forehead like James's mother had.

"I've had brilliant term" he began, not allowing his mother to get the better of him. "I'm doing very well at school and I've many friends…" he continued, "I truly can't wait to go back Mother."

Walburga nodded, not wanting to try broaching the topic further in public. She turned to her sister-in-law to bid her farewell, and hugged her nieces tightly, before taking Bellatrix aside for what one could call a quick pep-talk.

"I have been discussing prospects with Rodolphus's mother, as I'm sure you know" she began, her voice oozing with glee, "I've invited them over for Christmas, a golden opportunity to socialize out of school," she continued, mistaking Bella's horror for surprise, "You can thank me later."

Bella had been about to say something, but her aunt cut across, so she merely nodded, glad she hadn't said what was intended, and walked away briskly. Walburga turned to her sons, took them each by the hand and walked towards the Black carriage that was waiting outside the station. Muggles were looking at it suspiciously, whispering to each other; curious to whom such a grand carriage belonged to in this day and age. Ignoring them, Walburga shoved her children unceremoniously inside, got in behind them and went off to their house in London.

"And who might this be for?" asked Andromeda, curiously.

The Black sisters were sitting at Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, showing each other the gifts they bought. Andromeda had spotted a book in her youngest sister's bag and pulled it out.

"'Prefects of Hogwarts. What the Future Holds: a look at the past prefects of Hogwarts, and the accomplishments that followed the title'" read, Bellatrix, snatching it away from Andromeda, "Well Cissy, I can only think of one person who would appreciate this. What do you think Dromeda?"

Bellatrix laughed and patted her scowling sister on the shoulder. Narcissa quickly took the book back and stuffed it into her bag. Andromeda looked at her with a soft smile now and signalled to Bella to stop laughing.

"Don't you pay any attention to her Cissa" said Andromeda, with a smirk, "After all, you still have time to play games, you're young… it's Bellatrix who has to worry" she added, mischievously.

Narcissa smirked at this and turned to Bella.

"So what did you get Rodolphus darling?" she asked, eagerly.

She grabbed her sister's shopping bag and dug through it. Bellatrix sighed; her sister looked up to her very much, yet she was not modelling the idea of being in love in the slightest. The only unclaimed item Narcissa found was a pair of dragon hide Quidditch gloves. Bellatrix hissed and pulled everything away from her.

"What are those for?" asked Narcissa, suspiciously, "Rodolphus doesn't play, he quite detests it."

Andromeda watched Bella timidly as Narcissa questioned her. Bella had stuffed the gloves back into the bag and distracted herself by eating some of her ice-cream.

"Bella?" pressed, Narcissa, clearly annoyed at her sister's lack of devotion towards one man, "who are those for?" she added, "Where's Rodolphus's gift?"

"Cissy, drop it" urged Andromeda. Narcissa gave her a confused look and was about to retort, but Andromeda spoke again. "Drop it"

Narcissa huffed and busied herself with her ice-cream. Their mother soon joined them and started talking with her youngest daughter about dress robes she had seen at Madam Malkin's that she was sure would match perfectly well with her new shoes. Andromeda took advantage and turned to Bella, whispering as she spoke.

"I'm glad you got McLaggen a present" she began, ignoring Bella's shock, "He'll be so pleased…I'm sure he got you something splendid" she added, smiling.

Bellatrix stared at her, completely startled and confused. The topic of relationships seemed to bring with it more speechless moments.

"Close your mouth Bella" smirked, Andromeda, "Ice cream is dripping down your lips"

"What on earth do you expect me to do Andromeda?" cried Bella, "He asked to court me…in writing! Look!" she added, throwing the letter at her dumbfounded sister.

Bellatrix was standing at her mirror, her younger sister tying up her corset. It was Christmas Eve; the night noblest families of the Wizarding Community were invited over for drinks, canapés and a good amount of gossip and boasting. Andromeda took the letter her sister had handed her and sat down to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_It has been a pleasure getting to know you these past few years. Time with you is time well spent. I learn something new about you every day and I find that interesting. Your feisty attitude and pride is compelling, and I know I won't have one dull moment when in your company. I hope you feel that I bring you as much, for lack of a better word, joy as you bring me. I therefor ask for the right to court you, in hopes that one day you will be my betrothed. _

_Wishing you a delightful Christmas,_

_Rodolphus._

Andromeda let out a low whistle and put down the paper.

"Full of compliments isn't he?" she said slowly, clearly amused, "I mean you're not exactly what I'd call a bundle of joy" she added, smirking.

Bella whacked her on the head with her gloves but her sister just laughed. She got up and finished tying her corset before turning so that Bellatrix could do hers.

"I've been put into such a tight spot!" Bella fumed, yanking at her sister's corset, "Inviting him over for Christmas, what was she thinking?!" she cried.

"Maybe, maybe you should just tell her you're seeing McLaggen" said Dromeda, hopefully. "He adores you…I'm sure she'll understand."

"You make it sound like he loves me Dromeda" said Bella, rolling her eyes, "He's great but come now, we all know marriages are rarely real, we both know what she'd say…blood and status" she continued, "He's pure, and he has realistic ideals, but he's so, so nice and he believes in equal treatment. Can you imagine our family's reaction to that?" cried Bella, lost for words, "No, no I can't tell her."

"Suit yourself then" shrugged Andromeda, "You're going to have to suffer through the night", she added, and for the rest of your life, she thought.

With that Andromeda walked out the door, leaving Bellatrix to contemplate on the horror that was to unfold in the coming hours.

A few hours later all three sisters were standing at their aunt's house, making their way through the crowd of people, stopping to talk to school friends and getting introduced to important people, such as the Minister of Magic. After about an hour, Narcissa and Andromeda had settled with Lucius Malfoy's family, the youngest nearly bouncing on her feet, holding Lucius's carefully wrapped present behind her back, waiting for the right moment to give it to him.

Just as Bellatrix turned away from the Averys to go join her sisters, her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her in the opposite direction, were to her horror, stood the Lestrange family.

"Ah Bella, how nice to see you" said Rodolphus pleasantly, "I've been waiting for you."

Bellatrix smiled and bowed her head, before accepting a kiss on the cheek from Rudolphus.

"Have you?" started Bella, in a sweet voice that seemed not to come from her, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting dear, many guests to attend to, being the eldest is not all it seems to be."

Everyone laughed and Madame Black gestured for everyone to sit on the dragon hide couches they were standing next to. Rodolphus sat on a maroon love seat, and Bella made to sit on the accompanying armchair, but her mother purposefully sat there, so she was left to sit next to a besotted Rodolphus.

"So, how have the holidays been?" he asked curiously, "I haven't really heard from you." He added, with a slight frown.

"Oh well you know, homework and errands to run, social gatherings to attend…" she said, trying to think of any excuse, "You know how it is, surely."

Bellatrix smiled simply and turned to listen to what their parents were saying.

"Yes Bellatrix did exceptionally well in all her OWLS" boasted her mother, "Only one Exceeds Expectations, the rest all Outstanding, and let's face it, no one achieves much with mark in History of Magic" he added, with laughter.

"Well Rodolphus managed an Outstanding in all his OWLs" said Madame Lestrange, maliciously, "some people just have it Druella."

Rodolphus sighed and looked at Bella apologetically, who was sitting tight lipped, finding it hard as usual to hold her tongue and not start an argument.

"Well theory isn't everything of course, there is the real world to attend to" said Druella curtly, "we are obviously very well connected; Bellatrix will have no problem whatsoever in any path she chooses. One must remember, blood and galleons go hand in hand."

Mr. Lestrange nodded at this and turned to face Bellatrix herself.

"And how do you feel about all this?"

Druella took a breath and eyed her daughter beadily. No one ever knew what Bella was going to say. Though always politically correct and true to her blood, she was known to be a bit venomous at times. It was never a wonder as to why she was so fond of snakes.

"Well Mr Lestrange, as I have discussed with your son countless of times, I have great aspirations and a great mind to put to work" began Bella, with pride, "I'm not one to sit back and watch the world play. I want to stand above it and work the strings. I have every intention of using what my heritage provides and placing myself prominently in this society's hierarchy."

The man looked at Bella, studying her for a moment, then smiled and nodded before turning to Rodolphus.

"You son, are going to have your hands full" he chuckled, "I see what you mean by never having a dull moment."

Bella blushed profusely and Rodolphus glared at his father, who noticing his mistake, stood and announced his need for a drink before hurrying off. On the other side of the room, Sirius was in a heated discussion with his mother.

"I will not!" fumed Sirius

"You will do as I say!" said Walburga, angrily.

"I did nothing wrong!" scowled

"How can you say that?!" fumed Walburga, through gritted teeth, "you're going to be the death of your grandfather if you talk like that! Now go apologise to him!"

"Apologise for what?" spat Sirius

"For parading your pride in being part of that filthy house with your filthy friends!" retorted Walburga.

"My best friend is a pure blood!" cried Sirius, deep down yearning for a sliver of approval.

"Nevertheless, you are still in Gryffindor, and while you reside in this house I forbid you to take pride in it!" she continued, coldly, turning to walk away.

"Why not?" scowled Sirius, his despise building in his chest.

"Because you are a Black" she fumed, rounding on him once more, "and Blacks are supposed to be in Slytherin"

"I'm different!" cried Sirius, tired of trying to please her, "and I don't want to be in Slytherin or make friends with those tossers and I won't apologise for that!"

With those last words leaving his mother lost for words, Sirius stormed out of the room and ran up two flights of steps to his bedroom, not stopping to breathe until he sunk onto his bed. His loathing towards his mother, his family, and all they stood for growing tenfold within those few seconds – he didn't know how much more he could take.

The next morning Bellatrix woke, the feeling of pressure on her midriff pulling her out of her dreams. She sat up, nearly dropping the grey owl that had been resting on her, holding a small parcel and letter. Before anyone walked into the room, she quickly untied these from the owl's leg, and replaced them with the now neatly wrapped gloves, and a short note. The owl quickly flew off and out of the window.

Bellatrix smiled slightly and started unwrapping her present. There was a jewellery box, though she wasn't altogether surprised. As she opened it she saw a lovely necklace, with black and green gems. She knowingly stowed it away, not wanting to raise questions as to who sent it to her. Bella opened the letter and read it, rolling her eyes at McLaggen's fondness of her. All this romantic talk was giving her a headache. It was Christmas; she would be going back to school in a week. Something had to be done.

Rodolphus had taken her aside the previous night and given her a present too. She had thankfully gone to buy him a present from Flourish and Blott's the day before, yet she had done it with a heavy heart. She did like him; he was after all perfect for her. Yet there was something, a heavy feeling in her stomach, holding her back.

Her mother called from downstairs, and she snapped out of her thoughts. Bellatrix got up and walked out the door, the rest of the day passing without a thought spared towards the subjects of her confusion.


	6. Chapter 5: Obscure Implications

**Obscure Implications**

"Isn't it wonderful that we return tomorrow?" asked Severus, excitedly, dropping down onto the frosty grass, "I can't wait myself!"

It was the last week of the Christmas holidays. The woods around the little village of Cokeworth were covered in snow, now losing its brilliant white colour and starting to melt, feeding the bare trees which would grow anew in a few months. The two children had just been exploring and were now sitting, resting against an old oak. Lily smiled weakly at Severus and looked away, pretending to observe two small birds that were placing more twigs on their nest. Severus coughed and fidgeted with his hands.

"Ok Lily, what's wrong?" sighed Severus, "You love Hogwarts!"

"Not without you!" cried Lily, indignantly.

Severus looked at her with a puzzled face. Lily had gone bright red and was now covering her face with her hands, embarrassed at blurting out her thoughts. She had been trying quite hard to keep quiet, but really Lily didn't like being angry at her best friend, especially when she felt she was being unreasonable.

"What do you mean without me?" asked a puzzled Severus, "I'm always there, aren't I?"

"Oh Sev, I'm sorry" sighed Lily, not entirely sure that she was, "It's just that you spend so much time with Mulciber and Avery. You even spent the train ride home with that Bellatrix girl. I've heard so many things about her Sev-"

"Well I -" began Snape

"I miss you at school," interjected Lily, "We're always together here. "

"You stay with the Gryffindors just as much as I stay with the people from my house!" cried Snape, "Marlene, Alice, Mary - even Potter and Black sometimes!"

"You very well know I do not spend time with James Potter willingly!" she huffed, "He just happens to be Marlene's friend! Anyway, he's so spoilt, it's unbearable"

"Well you're not exactly left for nothing yourself!" spat Snape.

Severus closed his eyes the minute the words had left his mouth. The girl scowled, stood and walked off. Snape didn't run after her. He knew her well now; it was best to allow her to cool off before trying to apologise. _Why did he always do this? After all Lily was right wasn't she? He had gotten so lost in becoming 'one of them', in feeling welcome, that he had only seen Lily at shared lessons, and on evenings which were planned and rescheduled many a time. _

The truth was that he was scared. Bellatrix had warned him; talent wasn't enough, connections were essential. _But he was 11; he had his whole life to build connections. Lily was his best friend; she was the only connection he needed. She had saved him from the miserable life he had at home. How could he have forgotten that?_

Severus stood now and wiped off snow from the trousers too big for him. He ran towards his house, screaming at himself in his head for being so stupid.

**In another part of England…**

_Precious,_

_We soon return to school and I can finally set my eyes on you once again. I understand that you have your reservations about our _ relationship friendship affair well_, whatever this is. I can hear your voice telling me 'don't name what you can't explain!'. I am sure you will be busy socializing with your darling Slytherins on our return, as I will with my loyal Gryffindors, yet I believe we can steal an hour before curfew? Meet me Monday, at 8 by the statue of Boris the Bewildered. _

Love yours truly forever

_Tiberius x_

Bellatrix was reading the letter for the umpteenth time. She couldn't seem to help herself. It had arrived just the day before, delivered by the familiar grey owl. McLaggen seemed to quite enjoy doing the exact opposite of what Bella had told him to do, yet in some way she enjoyed this. The boy tried to give her more freedom, give her room to breathe, yet from her family not from him.

_What am I thinking? I don't need room from my family! Rodolphus, he has it right._ Apart from the letter given to her before Christmas, he hadn't bothered her at all. He hadn't even mentioned his pending invitation at the Christmas party. Rodolphus was always such a gentleman. _A bit of a wuss though, isn't he? Following my orders, even when he so clearly disagrees. But that's what I want, isn't it? I don't want a lover, a mate - I need someone to follow me and do as I say, someone to protect and provide. _Bellatrix screamed in frustration and threw down the two letters she had been holding.

All too familiar arms wrapped themselves around her and she stiffened. She had screamed out loud in the house, she had allowed her mind to wander, she allowed her mind to get lost in - in _love. _What was happening to her?

"Calm down big sister, mother will come and we both know you don't want that, though I personally think the truth won't cause any harm" whispered Dromeda.

Andromeda let go of her sister and sat on the bed, facing her. Bellatrix scowled and walked to the bay window, sitting and looking out at the gardens surrounding the mansion. She spotted Narcissa sitting near the fountain, reading a book as house elves pruned the roses around her.

"You clearly haven't made a decision" began Andromeda, earning herself a reproachful glare, "But Bella, is there really a decision to make? Your heart, it shows the truth," the glare now turned into a frown, "And you're so young! Just choosing one doesn't mean you must stay with this person!" added Andromeda, for good measure.

At this point Dromeda had stood and carefully walked backwards towards the door. She knew she was stepping in dangerous territory. Bella was probably already feeling out of control, and her sister seemingly ignoring the unspoken law of older sister-greater rule could be called life-threatening. Yet Bella did not like punishing her sisters, though neither did she want this behaviour to go unnoticed. So she turned, looked Andromeda up and down and closed a fist around her wand.

"Out. Get out. NOW!" she yelled.

Andromeda did not need being told twice. She turned and ran down the stairs as she heard a bang as a spell hit the door.

**The next day…**

"James, Sirius! There you are" cried Peter.

Peter opened the compartment door excitedly and shuffled in, pulling his trunk behind him. Sirius Black looked up from his corner by the door and smiled. James was trying to shoo his mother away from the window, who was trying to get in her last warnings and goodbyes before the train left. Peter stood on his seat and heaved his trunk into the luggage hold. He then slumped onto the seat and took deep breaths, as if having run a marathon.

"You need some exercise mate" said James, mischievously

He had turned round to face his friends, the train finally having started moving. Sirius burst into laughter and Peter frowned, which only made James start laughing too.

"Come on Peter, you know we mean no harm" smiled James, cheekily "Now, have you seen Remus?" he added, curiously.

"Yes, where is that know it all?" began Sirius, craning his neck, "I did all my homework from memory and need to cross-check with his."

The two boys looked at Sirius with baffled expressions. This made Sirius scowl and throw a roll of parchment, that he had been taking out of his trunk, at them.

"Homework was the only excuse mother would accept for me staying away from her" explained Sirius, "she kept sending Kreacher up to check on me, so I had no choice really."

"So sorry that you had to go through the horrid and traumatic ordeal of _actually_ doing your homework" said an all too familiar voice from the doorway.

They all turned to face the door and broke into smiles. Remus Lupin stood there, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes and pulling his own trunk behind him.

"Remus!" cried Sirius, "Just the boy I need!"

"Yes you need my work I suppose?" sighed Remus, "to plagiarise?" he added, tutting.

"Well, not plagiarise…" began Sirius, smiling, causing the others to laugh.

Sirius grinned sheepishly and got up to help Remus with his trunk.

"So Remus" said James, "how was Christmas?"

"Oh not bad, mother wanted to hear all about school." He began nonchalantly, "She was quite worried obviously -"

"Worried?" asked James, "Worried about what?"

Remus froze as James questioned him. They all looked at him suspiciously; after all, Hogwarts was the safest place in the world. The boy composed himself quickly and laughed.

"Well about stupid things obviously," he began hastily, "Whether I ate enough; she knows I'm not fond of large meals," this didn't seem to convince his friends, "And whether I've been doing well, she was sure I would get distracted from my studies" he added, smiling "I've never had such a group of friends before."

He shrugged and sat near Peter, who smiled and nodded.

"I understand mate" grumbled the plump boy, "Mum drove me crazy insisting I lost too much weight since September!"

And at this they all burst out laughing and continued the day without a worry in the world.

The next day passed quickly. It was easier for most than the first day back in September. Most first years had by now fitted themselves well into school life, something the elder students had long done. Bellatrix was sitting in her emerald chair, pretending to listen to some 7th years talking about the professional Quidditch league. Rodolphus was sitting in a corner, reading the book she had bought him for Christmas. They hadn't said much all day, not even the day before truly. They were both embarrassingly aware that he had asked for Bella to answer his invitation to court her, on their return.

The grandfather clock standing near the entrance to the dungeon indicated that she only had a few minutes left before the clock struck 8. It was time to act. Bellatrix took some parchment from her bag and a quill, and announced that she was off to the Owlery. Everyone would accept that she had to send a letter to her mother. Bella had purposefully ordered Duchess to stay in the Owlery rather than return to her room after breakfast. Rodolphus automatically made to stand up and offer his company, but she bent down and kissed him on the cheek, dismissing him.

Bellatrix walked out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall. She entered the bathroom and ordered some girls out so she could be alone. Bella looked in the mirror, arranging her hair and applying some red lipstick, which she had produced out of her under garments. She was feeling quite excited; she had missed Tiberius quite dearly, though she would never truly admit it. The girl straightened out her robes and winked at herself in the mirror. _Aren't you a site for sore eyes? _She smirked and walked out, swaying her hips as she climbed the stairs towards the fifth floor. Anyone that saw her seemed to disappear down a corridor or behind a statue. No one would question her appearance so close to curfew.

Tiberius was resting against the statue of Boris the Bewildered and as the girl walked his way, he disappeared four doors to the left of the statue and into the prefects' bathroom, pretending to hide just like the others. Bella threatened the few lingering students, who ran away quickly, then, after looking round to ensure that no one was looking, sneaked into the bathroom too. McLaggen embraced her from behind as she closed the door and felt the usual rigidity. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers; wondering why his precious was so cold, even with him. He obviously knew of Bella's family and their ideals, and though she seemed to follow all their rules and believe in most traditions, she didn't reflect it when around him. They had had many arguments when Tiberius was too soft on muggleborns or spoke too supportively of equality, yet Bellatrix always relented, though every time warning she would stop seeing him.

The boy chuckled at this thought and Bella turned to face him with a questioning look. He shook his head, dismissing the question and kissed her, his lips brushing hers attentively. Bella sighed and gave in, forgetting all her worries for the time being. Her moments alone with Tiberius were few and rare, making them even more enticing. Her heart was clearly torn; Tiberius, as accepting and as soft as he is physically strong, yet willing to love and care for her even with their cultural differences, or Rodolphus, wise and socially adequate, yet even though willing to care, it was so evident that the latter was more of a business relationship.

_Enough! No more thinking, not now. Now is time to be alive, to feel._ With those thoughts Bella pushed the boy backwards towards the deep bath, and continued kissing him with longing, her hands moving under his shirt. Tiberius smiled, noticing the sudden change; he always managed somehow. He let go of her for a moment, Bellatrix immediately starting to complain and trying to pull him back, yet he walked away to turn the taps and fill the room with gorgeous smells and many bubbles. McLaggen returned and took Bella in his arms.

"Now, you're mine." He whispered in her ear.

They were late, so late. It was 9:30; hours after curfew for first years. Sirius and James had lost track of time, exploring the grounds and the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest after dinner. They were now running up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible; hiding behind statues and in classrooms when they thought they saw movement. They had now reached the hardest part of their journey to their dormitories: a long corridor somewhere on the fifth floor, with no nooks to hide in, just one statue, positioned close to the prefects' bathroom. If a prefect came out now, they would surely be punished - a week's worth of detention or worse! They took a breath and rounded the corner; the corridor was empty. They let out the air and started to walk briskly, their eyes constantly on a tapestry which concealed a winding staircase leading up to the seventh floor. Yet they had felt relieved too soon: just a few meters before passing the prefect's bathroom, it opened and two figures appeared.

Bellatrix and Tiberius were smiling and walking awkwardly, the boy holding Bella from behind and whispering in her ear.

"Shh, someone could be coming Ti!" the girl whispered back as she looked to her left.

She walked out slowly, taking McLaggen's hand and turned to the right, only then noticing the two boys frozen in the middle of the corridor. Panic rose in her, and she was about to send a hex their way, when she noticed who it was.

James and Sirius didn't know what to do, they were too far to run back or forth; they simply froze to the spot, clutching their wands tightly. Sirius looked sideways at James and moved his head slightly, signaling him to stay put and not say a word. He stared at his cousin, who couldn't seem to move either. Her eyes were calculating; her movements mirroring Sirius's, keeping Tiberius still. They were both aware in this moment that they had equal leverage. Bella could report the boys, yet Sirius had an uncontrollable tongue and a cruel mother; telling her that his dear cousin was seeing a Gryffindor would definitely earn him a place in her heart. Sirius could tell his mother; yet Bella would not hesitate to ensure they receive the cruelest punishment. Bella could not sacrifice herself that way; Sirius couldn't put James through that.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, thinking the same thoughts, till Bellatrix, without another look or word to Tiberius, walked straight ahead, brushing past Sirius and continuing on to the dungeons. Sirius let out a breath and put a hand to his forehead in relief. James looked at Tiberius with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the boy would do. He stared back for a moment then signaled for them to move on.

'Come on boys", he began, confused, "don't let me catch you out of bed again"

They ran past him and up to the dorms. Tiberius looked towards the right staircase, hoping Bella would have waited, yet it was empty. He sighed and walked up after the boys, wondering why he couldn't have any luck with the girl.

Dawn broke; rays of sunshine tried to make their way through the weeds in the lake, barely reaching the windows that surrounded the Slytherin dorms. Bellatrix lay in her bed, staring up at the green canvas on top. Duchess rested near her arm as she stroked her gleaming, black feathers. This creature was the only being the girl truly liked and cared for; she obeyed thoughtlessly, showed affection and never spoke back, though maybe she would nip at her some times. Maybe that was all Bella needed; her owl. What was the use of a husband truly? _Connections, protection, finances – I can get that all myself – love? _She hissed at her own thoughts and rolled over, curling up, hugging her knees to her chest.

When Bellatrix had gotten back to the common room yesterday, Rodolphus was still up clearly waiting for her, but she had just kept walking up to her room. Andromeda had then tried to corner her there, asking about her sudden rush. However, Bella had just gotten into bed and closed her hangings around her, not going to sleep but rather spending the night in circular thoughts. Now, she lay there, curled up replaying Sirius's expression in her mind. It was not disgust; it wouldn't be from a traitor, but shock. Through it though, she could tell exactly what her family's faces would show, those of who cared about whom she allowed to court her.

Bella stood suddenly, taking a piece of parchment and quill, and writing. When done, she tied it with a silk, black ribbon that was kept in her bedside drawer, and walked out her dorm and to the boys'. Bellatrix took deep breaths as she climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Rodolphus's dorm room. She left the letter in front of his door and ran out of the dungeons, hoping everyone truly understood her choice.

_Dear Rodolphus,_

_I would first and foremost like to thank you for the patience you have exhibited, in allowing me to reply to your offer of courtship upon returning from the holidays. I daresay you must have been wondering when I would give you an answer, forgive me for the delay._

_I have thought this through well, and have come to the conclusion that our courtship is an intelligent path to take – one which can only lead to greatness regardless of the outcome. I am sure that you know that given my heritage and connections, there are various other opportunities that present themselves to me. I am also certain that you will understand that I must embrace what comes my way, to further enrich my status. I can assure you however, my hand is in the end yours. _

_I hope that I have made my intentions clear._

_Yours,_

_Bellatrix_


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicious Affairs

**_Suspicious Affairs_**

After endless weeks of constant rain and a dreary sky, the sun crept out slowly from behind the grey clouds and basked the castle and its grounds in a warm glow. It was finally Spring; meaning that most of the student body took to spending their free time in the grounds, despite the upcoming June examinations. The Gryffindor first years however, were confined to their Transfiguration classroom, where Professor McGonagall continued to instruct them on Switching Spells.

"Mr Pettigrew if I see your eyes droop one more time I will jinx them open!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Peter turned a bright shade of red and tried to shake the drowsiness off him. Remus, who was seated beside him, gave him a reproachful look and continued taking notes. He was extremely pale, Peter noted, and looked like he hadn't slept well in a while. _Nothing food cannot cure_, thought the boy hungrily. Behind them, Sirius and James were still in fits over Peter's scolding and were exaggeratedly imitating Peter's previously lolling head.

"I hope you find your upcoming examination paper as amusing as you do my lessons – Black, Potter – I daresay you have begun to study, otherwise you wouldn't be taking them so lightly" snapped Professor McGonagall, sternly.

James and Sirius glanced at each other shiftily and stopped laughing. They obviously hadn't put much thought into studying for their upcoming June examinations, even though they were due in a few weeks' time.

"It will do you all good to take a leaf out of Mr Lupin's book" she continued, addressing the whole class. "Sheer talent and over confidence" she added her eyes sweeping over Sirius and James, "will not get you more than a pass."

Remus glanced back at his two friends with a self-satisfied smile. He had been nagging them for the past two weeks to accept the study plan he had devised, because without studying he was sure they would not pass. James rolled his eyes at him and Sirius brushed off his shoulder. Remus sighed and turned back in his seat. He was exhausted; tonight was the full moon. Professor McGonagall had given him special permission to have dinner in her office that evening, so as to avoid unwanted questions, and to skip out on Astronomy altogether. He had already come up with the excuse he was going to feed his friends, although he didn't know how long he could keep this up. He may be able to fool Peter long enough, but James and Sirius asked too many questions for their own good. Remus frowned and wrote down the homework Professor McGonagall had just assigned them.

His concentration seemed to worsen when the full moon was near; all he could think about was the excruciating pain he experienced just before he blacked out. He tried to push the terrifying thoughts out of his mind, but it was proving to be impossible. Remus was terrified to say the least, and that fear consumed him entirely when he allowed it to infiltrate his mind. He detested being alone during transformations, yet feared being in others' company, lest he maimed them. Instead, he seemed to take out his distress on himself, as he always woke up to aching muscles and multiple scratches.

"What's the point of studying if I already know all I need to know?" whispered James, jolting Remus out of his thoughts.

"It's a waste of time if you ask me" shrugged Sirius.

"We'll see" muttered Remus, turning in his chair to pack his things away. The lesson had come to an end, and the class was already piling out, making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"You know something, don't you?" asked James, as he slung one strap of his bag onto his shoulder.

"Professor McGonagall may have given me a slight hint of what's to come" whispered Remus, as the foursome made their way out of class.

He had been bursting to tell his friends this for a whole week, yet the circumstances under which the professor had given him a hint could not be told without revealing his condition to his friends.

Sirius squeezed himself between Peter and Remus, and draped his arm casually around Remus' shoulder. "And you're obviously going to be a good friend and tell us" he grinned.

"Maybe" said Remus slowly. Truth was, he did not think they particularly deserved to know. However, Remus was so grateful to have found such brilliant friends, he did not want to give them reason to abandon him. Yet under all his fear, a mischievous voice burst out of him, "or maybe not" he added, smirking.

"Remus Lupin, you rascal" chided James, clearly amused, "how did you manage to charm McGonagall into giving you a hint?"

"Oh it was actually quite easy," said Remus, frowning slightly, going over the lie he had fabricated over the past week, "I happened to need some clarification regarding Switching Spells, and she gave me a few pointers" he added, swelling with pride, as his friends regarded him in awe.

* * *

On this particularly sunny mid-day, most of the older students were scattered across the grounds, some huddled under the various shady trees revising for their upcoming exams, while others basked in the sun by the lake, dipping their feet in the cool water. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team were using their free time before lunch to practise relentlessly on the pitch, trying to avoid the hexes being sent their way by the Slytherin team concealed in the stands, while some students gathered beneath the pitch for the entertainment. A group of Ravenclaw 5th years sat beneath a large beech tree, practising spells for their upcoming O. and throwing disapproving looks at the students who were making far too much noise.

One particular Ravenclaw, however, had detached herself from the noise, choosing instead to confine herself to a secluded area near the castle which still allowed her beady eyes to scrutinise every students' move. She sat cross legged on the warm grass, a thick notepad in her lap and a mass of scrap pieces of parchment spread out around her. Occasionally, her beady eyes would sweep over the grounds before she resumed to writing furiously on her notepad; her bright purple quill barely touching the parchment as it zoomed over it, trying to get in as much detail as possible.

Rita Skeeter was never one to leave out the slightest detail, and in this particular case, the very first case, she was determined to get it right. She looked up and let out a frustrated growl while brushing a blonde curl out of her eyes, which swarmed with tears in the bright sunlight. She had been working on this particular project for almost a year now; it had started out as a simple observation, which then moved on to curiosity and finally obsession. Yet despite her best efforts she still hadn't managed to confirm the final most crucial detail of all and it was driving her up the wall.

After tireless months of convincing she had finally managed to convince her Head of House as well as the Headmaster to allow her to launch a school paper. This revelation had come to her at the beginning of the year, upon observing the aforementioned obsession. She found the student body of Hogwarts extremely intriguing and was enthusiastic to report her observations. Yet Professor Dumbledore's and Professor Flitwick's idea of a school paper was worlds apart from her own idea. Nevertheless, she had agreed to compromise as long as she was allowed to include a section on the school's social circle.

She looked down once more at her notes written in miniscule handwriting and sighed. It was a mess, half of the words were scratched out and there wasn't a coherent sentence to speak of. _At least if it falls into the wrong hands it would be meaningless, _she though devilishly, before beginning to write it again.

_It has been established over the years that the Bee is one to be respected, even feared. Her status and family heritage have allowed her to get away with almost everything. Yet, does her family, named after the colour of the night's sky, know the true Bee? On the surface she seems to be following in her many ancestors' footsteps, power, respect, and a fine line of gentlemen yearning to capture her heart – namely Single Malt. Yet what is the Bee really like? Is she anything at all like her family on the inside? Closer observation has uncovered that while the Bee upholds a strong front, she seems to have had a number of unexplained disappearances over the year. I have been informed by a reliable source, Sleek, that has experienced this first hand. Sleek has disclosed that the Bee has been seen leaving the common room moments before curfew, claiming to send an owl to someone or other. In fact she has been meeting up with none other than Muscle, in secluded areas all around the castle. The nature of their meetings, far more than friendly. The Bee has been seen stumbling out of broom closets with Muscle, their arms wrapped around each other in a far more than friendly embrace. I wonder what her family would have to say about that. Sure, Muscle is as pure as the Bee, with regards to blood (not behaviour), but will his heritage compare to that of say, Single Malt? Sleek has been very helpful as of late. For a socialite who claims to be always in the know, he sure is oblivious to my antics. In fact he has confirmed that the Bee has been sent a request for courtship (and possibly future marriage) from Single Malt yet dear old Sleek refuses to confirm whether she has accepted, without any benefits – the rascal. Enough on Sleek though, the real question lies in the hive. Will the Bee accept the request? Will she still play with the Muscle's heart? Will she stop disappearing in the dead of the night to meet him? Or will she simultaneously play around with both? Innocent until proven guilty I guess._

Rita smiled mischievously; _there that's more like it_. She scanned the grounds and spotted Bellatrix huddled under a willow tree with her usual posse. _If only I was a tiny insect, _she sighed_, I could listen in on all the juicy conversations. _She frowned slightly and scratched her chin with her quill. She needed to know whether Bellatrix had accepted the request or not. Yet, Malfoy was proving to be a tough nut to crack. She needed to step things up and fast. The paper was due to be published within the next few weeks; all she needed was that last piece of information. _There really is only one way, _she thought, a devilish smirk playing on her lips as she got up to execute the plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

"I just cannot comprehend…" said Lily, clearly frustrated.

The first years had just had a quick lunch, before their last class for the day – double Potions with the Slytherins. Lily, along with Marlene, Alice and Mary had had a heated discussion regarding the particularly difficult Switching Spell McGonagall had assigned them during their lesson a few hours before and were now continuing their conversation whilst making their way through the packed Entrance Hall, in the direction of the dungeons.

"You'll get the hang of it Lily, don't worry" said Mary, over the loud babbling.

"You're not the only one finding difficulty with them" sighed Alice.

"I can never get it precisely right though, it's so infuriating" fumed Lily, pushing through.

No matter how hard the girl had practised, she could not make the switch precisely right. _If only every subject could be as simple as Potions_, she thought to herself. She had grown particularly fond of the subject over the past months. Not only had she grasped the subject immediately, but she was also one of Professor Slughorn's favourites, along with Severus Snape who had inherited his talent from his mother.

"You just detest not being good at something" teased Marlene, nudging Lily playfully, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No" started Lily indignantly, "I just…"

"Detest not being good at something?" smirked Marlene, causing Mary to giggle.

They had managed to make their way halfway across the hall by now, yet had to stop for a while as Alice stopped to speak to her two older cousins, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, causing Lily to become more frustrated. She despised being in crowds.

"How did you manage it?" asked Lily, frowning slightly, adjusting the strap on her school bag, while Marlene tucked her shoelace into the side of her shoes.

"Oi!", exclaimed Marlene as she straightened up, giving Lily a playful shove, "I can be good at something you're not!"

"No" said Lily, hastily, "I didn't mean it like" she continued, clearly embarrassed.

Marlene, scrunched her face in concentration, "I just concentrate on the object, not too hard though, and it happens" she added vaguely

"But how?" asked Mary, clearly bothered by all the commotion.

"I think the more you fret over it, the less likely you are to manage it" said Alice, now joining them.

The girls stood by the staircase for a while, waiting for the crowd to thin out before attempting to make their way to the dungeon.

"Probably" shrugged Marlene, "It's kind of like you and Potions Lils, although I don't think Transfiguration is my best subject."

"What you see in Astronomy is beyond me" said Mary, rolling her eyes.

"I don't like the subject… I just like the stars" Marlene said defensively, "besides, you all know defence is my subject"

"Defence really? More like attack" laughed Alice; referring to the jinx Marlene had put on her brother for telling her to be quiet in the common room the night before.

"If only Quidditch were a subject!" sighed Marlene exaggeratedly, ignoring their previous comments and beginning to make her way through the thinning crowd again.

"Too bad you can't try out this year" called Marlene's brother Ben, as he slid down the side of one of the many balustrades and squeezed himself between the girls while ruffling Marlene's hair. "There's an opening on your team, some seventh years couldn't handle the pressure what with N.E.W.T.s round the corner."

"Ugh" sighed Marlene, rolling her eyes. _Will they ever give me a moment of peace? _she thought, as they reached the door leading to the dungeons.

"I'm still going to try" piped up James, from behind them. He clearly had been trying to catch up.

"You can try all you want, but the Muscle would never allow it, no first years, that's a rule" called Ben over his shoulder making his way through the crowd, while the Gryffindors made their way down the dungeon stairs.

"Maybe I'll impress them with my talent" called James proudly, causing Marlene to scoff and roll her eyes.

"Who's the muscle?" asked Mary curiously.

"McLaggen" replied Marlene nonchalantly, "You'd be hard pressed to find a broom big enough to carry you and your pride" she added turning on James, causing the others to laugh.

"Oi! I'm not big headed!" cried James, indignantly, looking to his friends for confirmation.

"No, of course not" replied Sirius sarcastically

James turned to Remus who shrugged.

"Sorry to break it to you mate" smirked Sirius.

James stood in the stairs, weighing what his friends had just implied, causing everyone to groan. At this rate they were going to be late for Potions. Lily pushed by them, followed by the other girls.

"Well hang on, let's not forget the way you strut around" started James, pointing at Sirius, who was clearly unphased, "And you with your know it all attitude" he added, rounding on Remus, who sniggered.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter, we like you, big head and all" laughed Sirius, earning himself a shove from James. "Anyway, we could both try out next year"

"Count me in" called Marlene over her shoulder.

"Why should I?" scoffed Sirius, as they caught up with the rest of their class.

"Because I'll be trying out too" replied Marlene, stopping outside the class, clearly oblivious to his tone.

"Which position?" asked Sirius, curiously.

"Chaser – or maybe Beater – I have a good aim" smirked Marlene, oozing with pride.

"Beater?" scoffed Sirius, "I'm going to try out for that" he added, stealing a glance at James, who avoided his gaze.

"Well as far as I know, there are two Beaters on a team" pointed out Marlene, clearly frustrated.

"Yes, two Beaters who are generally blokes", began Sirius, "due to the required build" he added, in a self-satisfied tone.

"Well then, that definitely rules you out doesn't it princess?" teased Marlene, causing the others to snort.

"We'll see about that" retorted Sirius defiantly, giving James a look as if to say '_who does she think she is_'.

"Well I hope you're all ready to brew a very handy potion today" came a cheerful voice from the door of one of the dungeons, "if done correctly it will cure any boil without leaving any marks, however, take extra caution when adding ingredients as the slightest mishap could have disastrous consequences" added Professor Slughorn ushering them in.

As the class settled down into pairs around the cauldrons, Professor Slughorn read the instructions on the black board briefly and prompted them to begin their work. They had been working on similar concoctions for the past month, therefore they did not need a thorough explanation before attempting the potion. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter huddled around two cauldrons at the back of the classroom and began chopping up and grouping their ingredients. Remus surveyed his book closely so as to make sure they do not skip a step, and began giving Peter instructions.

"So do you think Professor McGonagall will stay true to her word?" asked Peter nervously, he had been clearly mulling the situation over in his mind for quite a while now. "You know, about needing to study…" he added for clarification.

"Well judging by the fact that you sleep through her lessons…" began Sirius, as he chopped up some daisy roots.

"Not all of them", began Peter defensively, stirring in the roots Remus had just added, "Okay, all of them" sighed Peter, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh come now, examinations are ages away, even if we did begin to revise, we'd forget it all by June" said James, clearly convinced, as he double checked the board before adding the chopped roots.

"I thought you said you already know what you have to know" said Remus looking across at him, a smirk playing on his mouth, as he added another ingredient to his and Peter's potion.

"I do, I'm just trying to make a point for Peter" retorted James, as though it was obvious.

"Besides, you're going to be a good friend and give us the hint" said Sirius, grinning at Remus, clearly sure of himself.

"Don't make us bully it out of you" said James from the corner of his mouth, as Professor Slughorn walked by their table.

"She's going to give us calculations isn't she?" squealed Peter, who sat on a stool biting his finger nails, oblivious to the fact that Remus was doing the potion on his own.

"Is she?" demanded James, looking over his cauldron at Remus.

"Yes" sighed Remus, he was too exhausted to put up a fight.

"That old-" began Sirius.

"Your potions should now be turning a brilliant shade of purple!" called Professor Slughorn from right beside him, causing him to start. "Ah yes, Ms Evans and Mr Snape seem to be on the right track" he added as he moved towards them.

"Calculations? She's giving us calculations?" squealed Peter, still lost in his anxiety.

"What did you expect really?" sighed Remus, handing him a knife and some ingredients to chop – they had fallen behind.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Pete, I'll let you copy off me" said Sirius casually.

"You know very well that it would be impossible Sirius" frowned Remus.

"There is always a way Remus my dear friend, always" smirked Sirius, as their potion turned purple.

"There would be no point in him copying them off you if you get them wrong" pointed out Remus, satisfied at seeing his potion turning purple too.

"I will not be getting them wrong Remus" added Sirius, determinedly facing Remus.

"But you're not studying" pointed out Remus

"I'm just that good" shrugged Sirius, leaning on the table to go over the next steps on his book.

"And I'm the one that gets called big headed?" exclaimed James, adding the last ingredients to their potion.

"Ask me to switch anything in this room and I'll do it perfectly" said Sirius, standing up straight, determined to prove his point, "For instance I can switch Snivellus' hair colour to pink, or his ingredients, or actually the_ label_ of his ingredients" he added devilishly, his eyes begging Remus, or anyone for that matter, to challenge him.

"You wouldn't…" began James, clearly amused, as he stirred the potion.

Sirius scanned the classroom, like an animal calculating its next move. Severus Snape stood at a table diagonally to his right, almost at the front of the classroom. Upon closer observation, Sirius noted that Snape needed only to stir his potion five times clockwise and once counter clockwise, before adding his last ingredient to the concoction, judging from the hazy fumes rising from his cauldron. It was so easy, the vial with the last ingredient stood at the edge of the table, alongside another vial with different ingredients…

"Sirius, no-" began Remus, but alas it was too late. As Snape searched for the last ingredient to add to his potion, Sirius quickly managed to mutter an incantation, causing the two vials to switch labels right under Snape's nose.

"Brilliant" sniggered James, as they watched Snape select the vial which was mislabelled and add the contents to his potion, causing it to bubble ferociously.

"Not amusing", muttered Remus, who did not want to encourage Sirius further, yet involuntary doing so.

"Let's see then, how about whacking him in the head with a book" added Sirius, mischievously, causing Remus to sigh.

"Now you're just showing off" said James, as Sirius levitated his Potions book towards Snape's greasy head.

Remus and Peter stared, mouth open in disbelief, as Sirius' book zoomed across the dungeon, about to hit Snape's head.

"Get a move on Mr Black, you're lagging behind" snapped Professor Slughorn, from his desk, causing Sirius to lose concentration momentarily, allowing his book to land in Snape's cauldron with a loud SPLASH!

"What's going on?!" yelled Slughorn, who made to get up, yet froze at the sight before him.

James and Sirius and most of the class roared with laughter as Snape's face began to sprout red blotchy boils. Lily rushed over to Slughorn's desk, retrieved a vial filled with the potion Slughorn had assigned the class and began dabbing his face with the help of the panicked professor, causing the swelling to decrease. Remus frowned and resumed to finalise his potion amidst the commotion, while feeling partially responsible for all that had happened. Once Snape had been ushered out of the class to the hospital wing by Lily, a flustered Professor Slughorn turned to address the class.

"This is not a laughing matter" he began, his voice shaky, "as you have seen the slightest mistake may cause one's potion to backfire with horrendous results, I must say Mr Snape was lucky Ms Evans acted swiftly or those boils could have left permanent scars"

"Pity, it would have improved his general features" mumbled James sarcastically, causing the class to snigger.

"Mr Potter!" snapped the flustered Slughorn, "I will be informing your Head of House about this, for making light of a serious situation, class dismissed!" he concluded, leaving James disgruntled.

The class began hastily filling out their vials with their potions, clearly labelling them with their names, before placing them gingerly on a fuming Professor Slughorn's desk. Slughorn himself got up slowly and with a casual wave of his wand cleared up the mess caused by the splash. He was about to turn back to his desk when something at the bottom caught his eye. He reached into the cauldron and extracted a book.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he exclaimed, holding up Sirius' now soggy Potions book.

The students who were still cleaning out their cauldrons looked up curiously at the book. The colour drained out of Sirius' face, and James' eyes widened.

"It's probably Sniv- I mean Snape's professor", began James hurriedly, trying to distract Slughorn.

Nevertheless, Professor Slughorn opened the book and frowned, "It seems as though you will not be the only student I talk to Professor McGonagall about, Potter" he said glancing sternly at Sirius.

Sirius and James looked round the class at their peers. The reaction from the other students was mixed, some shook their head disapprovingly, others smiled in awe. Yet Remus Lupin frowned at them and shrugged, he clearly thought they deserved it. Sirius and James looked at each other shiftily before shuffling out of the classroom, bumping into a blonde Ravenclaw on their way out.

* * *

Rita descended the dark stairs of the dungeons, her heart pounding in her chest and adrenaline pumping through her veins. She skidded to a halt in front of the Slytherin dormitory and flattened herself against the wall just in time as a group of chattering girls emerged from the wall concealing the Slytherin common room. Rita held her breathe until their voices died down and all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. _Get it together_, she chided herself, as she gulped in air and went over the plan once more in her head.

The first part had been executed flawlessly. She had gone to speak to Professor Slughorn on the pretence of interviewing him for the upcoming school paper. Rita, being already a member of the Slug Club, was welcomed dearly into the gushing Professor's office, despite the mishap that had occurred in his class. She waited patiently as he made them both a cup of tea, while anxiously waiting for the right time to release the creature residing in a box clasped firmly in her hands.

Professor Slughorn answered her questions meticulously, and while discussing the advantages of self-stirring cauldrons, she released the Niffler she was holding onto, which immediately began to wreak havoc in the Professors' office. Through all the commotion, Rita managed to slip in and out of Slughorn's private stores, a vial firmly clasped in her hand, by the time the Professor located the Niffler and contained it in a box.

Now she stood in almost complete darkness, waiting for an opportunity, with the cold vial clasped in her sweaty palm, as the sound of a single pair of footsteps grew louder.

"Stupefy" she whispered, as the figure collapsed at her feet.

She dragged the body towards the nearest empty dungeon and knelt beside it, wiping the trickle of swear on her forehead.

"Lumos" she muttered, illuminating her wand.

She passed light over the figure and immediately identified the person as none other than Andromeda Black. _Perfect_, she whispered.

* * *

Remus did not join them for dinner that evening, in fact, the boys hadn't seen him since Potions. They devoured their dinner of steak and kidney pie hungrily, without giving it much thought, he was probably pouring over a book in the library. The Great Hall was buzzing with the news of Sirius Black's prank on Severus Snape a few hours before. How the word had gotten around so quickly was quite remarkable in the boys' eyes, yet for those who had resided in Hogwarts for a number of years now, it was normal. As James looked around the Hall, the Slytherin table caught his eye, most of the students scowled at him and Sirius, their little 'prank' didn't seem as popular with them as with their fellow Gryffindors, who patted Sirius affectionately on the back. In actual fact, Sirius had not intended to prank Snape, he had intended to make a point. Yet in those few seconds he had felt elated, and he knew that James felt the same way, and they soon put away their feelings of shame caused by Remus' frown to discuss the expression on Snape's face as the book splashed into his potion. James and Sirius laughed heartily at Peter's imitation of Snape's reaction until a stern voice came up sharply from behind them…

"Well I hope you find the detention I have given you both this Saturday as entertaining as Mr Snape's facial expression" snapped Professor McGonagall.

"Detention?!" exclaimed Sirius and James in unison.

"Yes Black, Potter, unlike you and your friends, I do not find any degree of amusement in using magic on other students, and nor will I tolerate it from students within my own house" she snapped. "Now I suggest you get a head start on your homework before Astronomy."

"We're waiting for Remus" piped up Peter, timidly.

"I'm afraid Mr Lupin won't be joining you" she snapped, "his aunt is in quite a critical condition, he had to return home urgently" barked their Professor, before turning on her heel and marching out of the Great Hall.

Sirius and James exchanged puzzled looks and turned to Peter, yet the boy was already lost in helping himself to some rhubarb pie. _Maybe we're overreacting_, thought James, but Remus Lupin seemed to have an awful lot of sick aunts to make monthly visits at home.

* * *

"Meda!" called a distant voice, "Meda!"

Andromeda woke with a start as she felt a sting on her right cheek. Her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the wand light directly above her. She was lying on the floor directly in front of the Slytherin dungeon, a group of wide eyed students surrounding her, including her youngest sister Narcissa. She got up sheepishly, just as she heard Bella's snarl.

"Move out of my way!" she yelled, pushing students aside, "What's goin- Andy!" she cried as she caught sight of her sister sitting on the floor rubbing the back of her head, "What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

"I don't know exactly…" she began, confused, but Bella had turned to the other students now.

"Well move along" she said, reproachfully, as the students shrunk back.

"I just blacked out that's all" sighed Andromeda, frustrated at how Bella treated others, "I was hungry".

"Well you should have had dinner" scolded Bella, before pushing her way into the common room.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the students into the bustling common room.

* * *

It was a clear night, only a few wispy clouds were visible passing over the multitudes of stars shining brightly. Marlene lay on her back huddled in a blanket she shared with Lily. The air was still cold, despite the warmer days, yet nothing could bother her at this moment in time, she loved gazing at the stars. It was midnight, and the Gryffindors were up on the tallest tower in Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower. Given the clear night and the topic she intended to tackle, Professor Sinistra instructed them to lie down on their backs and allow their naked eye to examine the stars.

"Let your eyes focus on the stars, I will soon be asking you to point out the brightest ones you see" she instructed softly, moving between the groups of huddled students.

Marlene sighed, "It's beautiful isn't it Lils?"

"Yeah" breathed Lily, in awe of the night's sky.

"Like another world" sighed Mary.

"Well it is I guess" said Alice.

"That's my favourite one" said Marlene, pointing towards one of the brightest stars in the sky.

"Very good Ms McKinnon" smiled Professor Sinistra, looking up too, "that students, is the star Sirius, one of the brightest stars in the night sky, and the one closest to Earth."

Some students looked at Sirius at the mention of his name, but the boy shrugged nonchalantly. It was common knowledge in the wizarding world that the Blacks named their children after stars and constellations.

* * *

"Well surely you must have misplaced it Rod" drawled Lucius Malfoy, as his eyes ran over a group of departing 7th year Slytherin girls, hungrily.

"It was lying in my personal drawer Luce" retorted Rodolphus taking a sip of his whisky, irritated by his friend's indifference, "it was there a few hours ago."

"Well it was rather foolish of you to place such a _prized possession_ in a drawer" stated Lucius, a malicious smirk playing on his lips.

It was late, very late, and they were lounging in a private corner in the now empty Slytherin common room, drinking single malt whisky. Rodolphus threw a dark glare at Lucius, before draining the contents of his glass, which refilled itself magically, and set it down roughly on the side table. He knew that Lucius did not think highly of his attempt to court Bella and it was getting on his last nerve. As of late, he had begun to doubt his decision to court her; she was insistently cold with him and he barely ever knew what she got up to when she disappeared for hours on end. Yet he was a man of pride and dignity; he had a reputation to uphold and he wasn't going to let Lucius Malfoy squander his plans.

"Ah Malfoy" smirked Rodolphus, "I would have thought that you, of all people, would appreciate that this is more than just simple attraction," he took a sip of whiskey observing his friend over the rim of his glass, "I have made a fine move." he added with certainty.

"Well you are obviously entitled to your opinion" shrugged Malfoy.

"What opinion are we talking about exactly?" asked Evan Rosier who had dropped himself in an armchair beside them.

Rodolphus threw Lucius a warning glare, but it was too late.

"Bellatrix Black" stated Lucius simply.

"Ah yes" smirked Rosier, "a fine move Rod," he added clapping Rodolphus on the shoulder, causing Lucius to make a disparaging sound.

Rodolphus frowned before adding, "Come now Luce, you're being rather _foolish_ about this" he said, mimicking Lucius' own words, "no good comes out of having a personal vendetta against Bella"

"I don't have a personal vendetta Rod" sighed Lucius, as though he was talking to a child, "I just don't think she's marriage material"

The words stung Rodolphus like venom; Lucius Malfoy had managed to voice the very doubts that had sprung into his mind during the past week. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, surveying the arrogant face of his blonde friend. _Two can play this game_, thought Rodolphus slyly. Rosier looked at him waiting for a reaction to such an accusation, and was surprised to see a smirk playing on his lips.

"For someone who claims to be in the know regarding social circles you really are dim-witted" he said calmly, "I would tread carefully if I were you, your family's reputation could easily hang by a thread."

"I don't see why it should," replied Lucius slowly. Rodolphus had many connections; he really ought to tread carefully.

"Attempts to dispute Bella's reputation will have its repercussions" stated Rosier, matter-of-factly.

"Yet I still find myself merely intrigued as to why you stand so strong to your opinions on a woman you openly adore Luce, do I smell jealousy?" asked Rodolphus of Lucius, he was mocking him and Lucius wouldn't stand for it.

"Oblivious bastard" muttered Lucius, "Tell me, how exactly do you plan on taming Bellatrix Black?" he added, his voice dripping with malice. He had struck a nerve, and he knew it.

"It doesn't concern you" said Rodolphus through gritted teeth.

"Oh I beg your pardon" chuckled Lucius sarcastically, "I thought you were merely intrigued by what I have to say."

"I am, but whatever you're implying is ludicrous" snapped Rodolphus

"Is it?" asked Lucius, with mock interest, "Tell me where is darling Bella anyway?"

"She has a reputation to uphold-"

"Oh then surely you must know where she is" smiled Lucius, with malice, "Since she has nothing to hide."

"I don't need to know where she is, I trust her" stated Rodolphus, feigning indifference.

"Do you now?" asked Lucius "Look me in the eye and tell me that it doesn't bother you that your girlfriend is out wandering the castle with Merlin knows who doing Merlin knows wh-"

In one swift move Rodolphus had grabbed Lucius by the scruff of his neck and pinned him to the nearest wall, his wand wedged into Lucius' neck. A whimper escaped Lucius' throat, all colour drained out of his face. Rosier tried to pull Rodolphus off but his antics were futile.

"Scared are we?" he said mockingly, his voice a deadly whisper, as Lucius struggled to breathe.

"Rod-" said Lucius, with much effort

"I believe now would be the right time to save your breath" said Rodolphus, his eyes glinting with malice, "lest you wish to lose your tongue"

"Problems boys?" drawled a voice from the shadows.

Bellatrix Black emerged from the shadows of the common room entrance; she had been standing there taking in the scene unfolding before her eyes long enough to know what the row was about, and she was livid. How dare Lucius Malfoy attempt to tarnish her reputation with his foul words? She had a right mind to hex him into oblivion right this instance. Yet for the first time in her life, Bella decided to remain calm, choosing for once to avoid drawing too much attention to herself.

She swiftly looked into the closest mirror, her lipstick was slightly smeared and her hair was dishevelled. She had been patrolling the corridors alone that night, choosing not to be accompanied by Rosier, who was her fellow prefect. Thankfully he accepted as on this seemingly quiet night she had bumped into McLaggen, despite her best efforts to avoid him. Fate had a funny way of turning things around. Despite her best efforts to resist her longing to be with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, she had given into his lure. She just hoped that Rodolphus was too caught up in his fury at Lucius' words to take in her appearance.

Rodolphus let go of Lucius slowly, the latter scampering to regain his composure, while the former turned slowly to face the subject of the argument.

"No darling" he said calmly, moving towards her, "Just wondering where you were at a time like this."

Bellatrix threw him a piercing glare; he rarely ever asked questions, he usually knew better.

"If you should know, I was patrolling this evening" she retorted, gazing momentarily at Rosier. It was partially the truth, although she avoided mentioning why she had taken longer than usual.

Lucius and Evan had now made their way to their dormitories, leaving the two alone. Rodolphus' expression had suddenly changed; he reached out to caress her cheek softly, as he moved closer to her. Bellatrix held her breathe and stiffened slightly, as his thumb brushed over her lower lip, his eyes piercing hers.

"Well I'm off to bed" she started, breaking away, "Long day tomorrow" she added smiling simply

"Good night," he said, a hint of disappointment lingering in his voice and all the while trying to push away the inevitable doubts that infiltrated his mind. _Curse Lucius Malfoy and his venomous tongue_, he thought angrily to himself.

* * *

"To the naked eye, Sirius appears to be one star, yet it is in fact a binary star system," continued Professor Sinistra, "it appears bright due to both its intrinsic luminosity and its proximity to our planet…" she continued.

James looked over at Sirius, who had a slight frown on his face. "Didn't know you were luminous mate" said James, at an attempt to joke.

Sirius looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, "How is it that Lupin manages to skip out on Astronomy lessons so often?" he clearly hadn't paid attention to James' remark.

"Sick aunts…" sighed James, "Why? Astronomy isn't that bad…"

"Well besides the fact that I know most of the stars' names by heart, them being my family and all…" he began, causing Peter to snicker, "It's not the point really…" he trailed off.

"I see what you mean…" replied James, thoughtfully.

"He does seem to have an awful lot of sick aunts to visit every few weeks or so" said Sirius.

"Every month, if I'm not mistaken…" frowned James.

"I wish the moon wasn't so bright, it's hurting my eyes" groaned Peter, turning on his side and closing his eyes.

James and Sirius looked at each other briefly and rolled their eyes, before resuming observing the sky. James eyes shifted over towards the moon. It was a full moon tonight, it was surprising how Professor Sinistra had not mentioned this, yet they had mentioned it a few months before. James shook his rambling thoughts out of his head and nudged Peter awake, his snores were becoming a tad bit too loud to go unnoticed.

"Can anyone tell me the second and third brightest stars in the sky?" called out Professor Sinistra.

"Canopus and Alpha Centauri" replied Sirius, automatically, "distant relatives of mine." He added causing the class to laugh.

"Excellent Mr Black," said Professor Sinistra, "for homework I want you all to write an essay on the brightest star in our sky, the actual star" she added, directing this at Sirius.

* * *

Andromeda lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling of her dormitory. She had been trying relentlessly to fall asleep yet a nagging thought kept creeping up on her. She couldn't help but feel confused about the fact that she had blacked out earlier; she just couldn't quite place it. Had she fainted? Or could it possibly be that she had been stunned? Earlier she had heard Lucius Malfoy telling another Slytherin, whose name she couldn't remember, that Rodolphus Lestrange had misplaced the letter Bella had given him and was now in frenzy. She didn't quite know why this unsettled her, how could the two situations possibly be related? She absentmindedly rubbed a sore spot on her scalp and stopped suddenly; a small, almost unnoticeable clump of hair was missing, leaving her scalp sore as though the hair had been yanked out of her head. Andromeda frowned and tried to shake the confusing thoughts out of her head as sleep slowly crept up on her. She was falling into a deep sleep, the ceiling of her dormitory becoming blurry. She was once again walking down to the common room, upon reaching the entrance she was about to mutter the password when she thought she saw a figure move in the shadows, she squinted slightly as she muttered the password "Deception", and then it all went black and she was being shook awake again. She tried to roll over, ignoring the urgency in her sister's voice, yet this time it wasn't Narcissa calling her name.

"Andy" the voice urged.

Andromeda's eyes snapped open, took in her sister's dishevelled appearance, and sat up quickly. Something was clearly wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently

"My belongings have been touched" said Bella, pale as snow and in a combined state of panic and shock.

"What do you mean?" frowned Andromeda; Bellatrix had a habit of making sweeping statements.

"Someone has been looking through my night table" added Bella, urgently trying to make her sister understand.

"So?" sighed Andromeda. Bella could really be dramatic at times; someone was probably looking for a spare quill.

"So?!" repeated Bella her temper rising, "Andromeda, the letters that he sent me…they're gone"

Andromeda's eyes widened in shock, she knew which letters Bella was talking about, after all she was the only one who knew about them.


End file.
